


Resilientes

by Derwyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Español | Spanish, M/M, POV Multiple, Pro Hero Harry, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Todo era mucho. Entre Deku y su inesperado don; entre All Might y su preferencia hacia Izuku que le hacía hervir la sangre; entre la pérdida de su orgullo y la reconstrucción de sus cimientos como héroe; entre el caos y el hecho de que la gente lo apreciaba no mucho mejor que un villano; entre esta maldita necesidad de probarles a todos cuán equivocados estaban y que él se convertirá en el mejor y más recordado héroe de la historia.Por primera vez, Katsuki realmente se sentía como si era él quien fuera a explotar.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia legal** : la autoría original de Harry Potter y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen ni tengo derechos legales sobre ellos. La creación no lucrativa de este fanfic sí. Fanfic hecho por y para fans, no plagio, no lucro. No reproduzcan este material con dichos fines ni tampoco lo compartan en otras plataformas.
> 
>  **Pareja** : Katsuki B./Harry P.
> 
>  **Género** : crimen, aventura, romance, angst, slice of life.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : PG-16, crossover, slash, AR, post-Hogwarts, divergencia del canon, rare!pairing, crossover pairing. Esta historia está contada bajo distintos POVS en distintos tiempos, solo para que lo sepan.
> 
>  **Notas de la autora** : realmente pensé que saldría a la luz primero mi Shouto/Harry. Feeling a little bit dissapointed (*not really*). (￣ω￣;)
> 
> Por otra parte, siempre quise ocupar esta palabra para un título de fanfic y, cuando estaba pensando en uno, me di cuenta que era el indicado para este power!pairing.
> 
> Resiliente: capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado o situación adversos. (RAE 2019).
> 
> ᛃ: significa Jera (Jēran o Jēraz). Runa. Lit. «un año de buena cosecha». Un tiempo de paz y felicidad, temporada fructífera, esperanza y expectativas de paz y prosperidad. La promesa de una victoria merecida, ciclo de vida, todo cambia a su tiempo, entre otras.

Para la ahora clase 3-A, era como ver la mejor y peor versión de Katsuki Bakugou en la historia de la humanidad. Algo en él había cambiado, pero a la vez, algo en él había quedado exactamente de la misma manera, su personalidad explosiva y apabullante seguía presente, sin embargo, a ella se le agregaba esa nueva y terrorífica _sapiencia_ que nadie hubiera creído él hubiera podido obtener en años venideros.

Bakugou había madurado y eso les aterraba a todos, porque sus palabras furiosas y gritos ahora un poco más controlados que antes tenían _razonamiento_ y, con razonamiento, tenían _la razón_ de estar correctos.

—Hombre, Bukubro es más masculino que nunca —dijo en un suspiro Kirishima mientras miraba al hombre entrenar.

Porque atrás había quedado el niño que conocieron en 1-A, la corta metamorfosis que vieron en 2-A, para pasar a ver el hombre en que se había convertido y las vivencias que este poseía.

—Dices eso cada vez que vez las cicatrices en su espalda —se rio Kaminari empujando a Kirishima por la espalda.

—No es mi culpa, hermano. ¿Lo has visto? Todo grande por todas partes, más masculino, me llega a dar un poquito de miedo —susurraba el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

—He de admitir que el año de intercambio le hizo maravillas a Bakugou-san —la voz de Yaoyorozu, suave y elegante, llamó no solo la atención de ambos hombres, sino de la presencia ahora no pasajera de una cabellera verde que asintió escandalosamente.

—Momo-san tiene razón. Kacchan ahora es más genial que nunca —admitía mientras el grupo hablaba de los últimos sucesos—. Kacchan siempre fue genial, pero ahora es como mil veces más genial, me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con que ahora tiene una licencia internacional, eso podría ayudar a...

—¡Midoriya! —interrumpió Kaminari riéndose—, ahórranos tus análisis épicos, todos podemos ver cómo Bakugou cambió y… ¿No? Es como raro, ¿no lo crees, Kirishima?

—Seeh, sé a lo que vas. Bakubro ahora es más intenso, pero no. Es algo contradictorio, no sé cómo explicarlo. —Decía frustrado mientras alzaba las manos al cielo completamente exasperado.

Izuku asintió y, de reojo, miró al rubio entrenar mientras él analizaba siempre sus movimientos. El nuevo traje de Bakugou era lo que Izuku pensaba como _la última versión_ , tenía todo lo que él esperaba de un héroe profesional más esa actitud completamente genial que lo hacía querer analizar cada parte del nuevo diseño.

Si bien seguía siendo más o menos lo mismo: pantalón estilo militar negro, ancho al final de sus tobillos con botas estilo militar a media pantorrilla, la distintiva equis con ese color anaranjado sobre negro y sus herramientas más distintivas: las granadas en sus brazos que ahora eran más compactas, pero con mejor tecnología, todo en sí seguía siendo casi igual excepto por algunas modificaciones bastante inteligentes y más… Izuku se atrevía a decir: elegantes.

Atrás quedó ese antifaz escandaloso que asemejaba un estallido que era demasiado agresivo y llamativo, ahora el rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de pintura negra que cubría todo el ancho de su rostro a la altura de sus ojos, una fina línea negra que lo ayudaba a pasar más desapercibido de ser necesario. El equipamiento en sus antebrazos menos grandes, pero que al parecer almacenaban la misma cantidad de sudor en ellos que el anterior, menos peso para él y eso le permitía mayor movilidad; menos granadas en su cinturón, pero más letales en su uso; ahora el estilo militar le venía bien, pero ahora el único color que destacaba más que el mismo negro en todo su uniforme era el naranjo puesto como franjas y adiós a ese verde para dar paso a un gris oscuro.

Katsuki, ante todo y ahora más que nunca, se veía como un adulto.

—¡Kacchan! —gritó Izuku desde donde estaba para luego trotar a donde el otro estaba entrenando—, ¿me ayudas? Estoy tratando de ocupar este nuevo movimiento con mis piernas, pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo más complicado de lo que ya es.

Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo —y eso era lo que a Izuku más le llamaba la atención de este nuevo Katsuki. Seguía rudo y poco amable en la manera en tratar a otras personas, pero era incluso más honesto en sus palabras de lo que alguna vez fue.

Esta vez no dijo «ni de coña» o «¿y para qué ayudar a un nerd como tú?», dando paso a 10 minutos de pérdida de tiempo entre Izuku tratando de convencerlo y Katsuki haciéndose el difícil para luego terminar entrenando juntos de todas formas.

No.

Ahora era una silenciosa aceptación de «no, no puedo ni jodiendo» o un poco empático pero claro «no me hagas perder el tiempo» mientras lo esperaba a que continuara de hablar.

– ᛃ –

Katsuki caminó con propósito a la oficina de profesores, Aizawa lo había llamado para un asunto de último momento y él probablemente ya sabía a lo que se refería, sobre todo por la lluvia de mensajes que su teléfono no paraba de anunciarle.

—¿Me llamó? —al punto y sin perder el tiempo, el rubio se paró con las manos en los bolsillos, su mochila en su hombro y ojos rojos entrenados en el escritorio de su profesor.

Aizawa, quien lo miró lánguidamente por unos segundos, suspiró agotado y asintió mientras tomaba unos papeles.

—Vamos, Nezu nos espera.

La caminata no fue larga, solo había que salir nuevamente del salón de profesores y caminar al fondo del pasillo donde una puerta destacaba por cuán inocua se veía.

Por unos segundos, Katsuki pensó que sería un recorrido en silencio hasta que la agotada voz de su profesor rompió el sonido de los suaves pasos que ambos estaban dando:

—Has crecido mucho, Bakugou. Como profesor y héroe, estoy gratamente sorprendido y un poco perturbado. Debió haber sido un año muy movido —la carpeta que había recogido del escritorio tocó el hombro del profesor, era el mismo gesto que hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo serio o cuando estaba tratando de hacer ver un punto demasiado importante como para que lo omitieran, era el único gesto de Aizawa que Katsuki podía reconocer.

—Apestó. —Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta.

Aizawa ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta antes de entrar, sino que hizo un gesto para que Katsuki entrara y ambos se encontraron sentados de un minuto a otro ante el director quien bebía té tranquilamente haciendo el universal gesto de «adelante».

—¿Té? —preguntó con cordialidad mientras tomaba su taza con sus mullidas patas.

—No. —Respondió Aizawa.

—Por favor. —El profesor arqueó una ceja en dirección al menor y el director, tras una cavilación de unos cortos segundos, sirvió una taza de té negro en dirección al alumno.

Según lo que Katsuki podía suponer de la ceja alzada de su profesor, Aizawa no sabía qué era más impresionante, que su alumno tomara _té_ —de todas las cosas— o que haya dicho _por favor_.

—Bueno, supongo que Bakugou-kun sabe por qué está aquí, al igual que tú, Eraserhead.

—Supongo, la verdad no le he dicho mucho —admitió el profesor con un suspiro—, he estado corrigiendo un montón de ensayos de los mocosos así que...

—Tiene que ver con la agencia, ¿no es así? Harry se contactó con ustedes —respondió Katsuki mientras sus dedos sujetaban la oreja de la taza, pero no hacía nada más que eso, simplemente sujetando y mirando al director.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Nezu con una sonrisa—, ¡qué chico más encantador!

Katsuki, ante eso, solo lanzó un bufido y bebió de su té, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Podemos apurarnos? Tengo cosas que hacer —interrumpía Eraserhead deslizando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos al director.

—Claro, claro. ¡Que torpe de mi parte!

Nezu tomó la carpeta entre sus patas y con un movimiento fluido y casi normal, abrió la carpeta y fijó sus oscuros ojos en ella.

—En resumen, el estado británico expresó su deseo de capacitar a futuros héroes e implementaron un programa especial tras los sucesos de la operación Valquiria en la última reunión del Comité Heroico Internacional, eso pasó dos semanas antes del regreso programado de Bakugou-kun, ¿no es así? —esta vez, el director dirigió sus palabras al estudiante quien asintió despreocupadamente y dejó la taza de té ya sin nada en ella en la mesa.

—Y ahora estamos en este hecho concreto en que el gobierno de Reino Unido nos pide, cordialmente, que aceptemos esta alianza y solo nos dan una opción para aceptar: la agencia heroica _Thunderstruck_. Primera vez que escucho de dicha agencia con más de diez años en funcionamiento y reconocida a nivel internacional, una en que Bakugou-kun realizó una práctica de la cual U.A no fue informada y, además, tiene requisitos específicos, ineludibles y confidenciales.

—Esta es nuestra pregunta, Bakugou —cortó Aizawa con un profundo suspiro, su cabello lucía más desordenado que de costumbre, pero sus ojos, pese a estar agotados, lo miraron con una concentración absoluta—: ¿qué demonios pasó?

—¡Oh, no! Esa no es la pregunta, hoy recibí la llamada más asombrosa de Potter-san explicando el por qué no teníamos opción, no, la pregunta no es qué pasó, la pregunta es _cómo_ —y todo rasgo de despreocupación y humildad desapareció del pequeño cuerpo del director.

Katsuki suspiró, revolvió su cabello con su mano derecha, claramente intentando buscar las palabras que necesitaba y luego miró entre agotado y molesto al director:

—Eso es personal —aclaró frunciendo el ceño— y ni en mil años diré qué demonios ni cómo carajos pasó lo que pasó. En resumen: me fui de intercambio, atraje la atención de gente _importante_ , unas cuantas misiones salieron bien, unas otras salieron terribles y al final de todo terminé casado. Fin.

—Ese es el problema, Bakugou —se quejó el profesor—, no terminas casado tras un año, tienes recién 18 años, es _ilegal_.

—No en Inglaterra.

—El punto es que dicho matrimonio puede ser anulado y supongo que la razón de Potter-san para venir tan urgentemente y sin opción a Japón es por lo mismo, ¿no es así?

—Ahh —dejó salir el menor—, sí, acerca de eso. Lo hablamos y tras una larga discusión tomamos la decisión de que nos importa una mierda lo que el resto piensa y vamos a seguir como estamos. Ya soy mayor de edad, el hecho que Harry venga acá es más porque es un idiota que no puede esperar un año allá antes de que regrese y...

—¿Te vas a ir del país tras terminar tu año académico? —intervino ahora preocupado Aizawa, después de todo Katsuki siempre fue de esos estudiantes que más exclamaban sobre su futuro en Japón, sobre lo que querían hacer por el país y sobre sus deseos de ser el héroe número uno.

—Más o menos. 6 meses y 6 meses, Harry va a abrir una oficia filial en Japón, pensé que ya sabían eso.

—No, es primera vez que lo escucho.

—No me sorprende. Espero que no creas que nos inmiscuimos simplemente por placer, Bakugou-kun —habló Nezu tras un amplio suspiro—, solo nos preocupamos por nuestros estudiantes y tú eres uno de ellos. Tu estado marital es preocupante, nunca expresaste ningún tipo de señal al respecto, ya el hecho de que te hayas ido por un año de intercambio, cuando solo ibas a irte por seis meses, nos causó un poco de preocupación. Llegas a Japón como un hombre casado, cambiado y con metas que antes no eran las tuyas.

—… Escuchen, agradezco lo que sea que sea esto, pero es jodidamente innecesario. Ya he hablado con mis padres, ya he estado en la charla de «eres muy joven» y «¿qué mierda pasó contigo?». Sí, no fue nada de lo que esperé; sí, todo pasó muy rápido; sí, es una jodida locura, pero hace tiempo dejé de mentirme y si esto funciona o no queda por verse… esto, sea lo que sea, se siente correcto y no le hago daño a nadie, así que dejen de darme discursos sobre juventud que ni una mierda significan para mí.

Sus palabras fueron al punto, rostro serio y para nada amable ante la intervención que estaban haciendo, tanto el director como el profesor suspiraron agotados por la difícil personalidad del menor, pero asintieron.

—Solo recuerda que tienes apoyo si lo necesitas, ¿está bien, mocoso? Eso es, me iré a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. Nezu, Bakugou —y con esas últimas palabras, el profesor salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta sin esperar ninguna palabra por parte de ambos.

Katsuki miró al director y ambos se quedaron mirando largo y tendido hasta que el adulto asintió.

—Iniciaré el papeleo. Solo como recordatorio, debido a tu nuevo estatus marital, Potter-san no podrá evaluarte en ningún tipo de ejercicio, todavía tendrás que vivir en los dormitorios hasta el viernes y se te espera a que regreses el lunes a clase. El reglamento interno sigue vigente. Tus datos de emergencia han sido cambiados para incluir a Potter-san. Ahora, en términos legales, ¿Tu apellido?

—Aún no decidimos, informaré si esa situación cambia, por el momento seguirá siendo Bakugou.

—Perfecto. Este nuevo desarrollo personal será resguardado a menos que decidas hacerlo público, solo los profesores afectados por esta situación serán informados y del protocolo a seguir. Ah, y Bakugou-kun —dijo el director, esta vez su tono de voz más amable y su actitud despreocupada de siempre se hizo presente—, felicidades por tu matrimonio.

—Gracias.

El menor no esperó más tiempo ni autorización para irse del lugar, una vez afuera, dejó salir un profundo suspiro de agotamiento y sacó su teléfono para revisar los mensajes que no había leído aún.

 _Llego el 16 a las 15.30, tu madre dijo que nos pasaría a buscar, te veré en casa ese día_.

Era viernes, así que nadie encontraría extraño que él decidiera irse a su casa por el fin de semana. Respondió el mensaje y se encaminó a la residencia, los nervios en su estómago aún no se iban y el solo hecho de que ahora todo convergía en este punto lo dejaba algo inquieto, frunció el ceño enojado por su poca capacidad de controlarse y gruñó incómodo por todo lo que se vendría.

Katsuki sabía lo que se venía, por lo menos lo veía venir, el caos, las acusaciones, las explicaciones y las noches en que no dormiría recordándolo todo y anhelándolo aún más.

– ᛃ –

Era por fin el comienzo del segundo año en U.A. y Katsuki ya se sentía completamente drenado por los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, a veces le costaba creer que recién había pasado un año y todo aspecto de su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados donde poco y nada de control tenía sobre dichos cambios.

Entre Deku y su inesperado don.

Entre All Might y su preferencia hacia Izuku que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Entre la pérdida de su orgullo y la reconstrucción de sus cimientos como héroe.

Entre el caos y el hecho de que la gente lo apreciaba no mucho mejor que un villano.

Entre esta maldita necesidad de probarles a todos cuán equivocados estaban y que él se convertirá en el mejor y más recordado héroe de la historia.

Entre todo eso y más, Katsuki se sentía drenado, pero con más convicción que nunca de ganar esta maldita batalla contra la presión pública, sus compañeros, el mismo All Might, todo se sentía mucho y nada a la vez, porque esto no era algo que Katsuki no pudiera sobrellevar ni tampoco algo tan imposible de sortear, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo alejado de todos estos extras que con sus miradas y palabras lo dejaban más irritados que otra cosa.

Y Deku… Definitivamente las ganas de reconectar de Deku lo dejaban más agotado que furioso en estos momentos.

—Bakubro —Katsuki se giró para ver a Kirishima correr a su lado agitando su mano con una amplia sonrisa mientras trotaba a paso ligero en su dirección.

Solo asintió y siguió caminando a paso más lento hasta que el pelirrojo lo alcanzó. Si bien todos dormían en la misma residencia, Katsuki gustaba de tener tanto tiempo solo como fuera posible, por lo cual aprovechaba las mañanas para una corrida matutina en la cual se topaba con el idiota de Todoroki y Deku, desayunaría cuando el resto de sus compañeros recién se levantaban y saldría de ese maldito lugar apenas terminara por su bien necesitado tiempo de soledad, claro, hasta que llegaba la hora de marcharse a clases y se comenzaría a topar con el montón de idiotas que eran extras y sus compañeros de clases.

—Todoroki dijo que saliste más temprano de lo habitual hoy —hablaba amenamente el pelirrojo, a lo que Katsuki solo hizo un gruñido de aceptación, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó con los hombros un poco más encorvados, no quería hablar al respecto.

—¿Importa? —gruñó bajo mientras seguía su paso.

—¡No, claro que no! –respondió alegre mientras llegaban a las amplias puertas de la academia. Dejó sus zapatos en el locker de zapatos, como todos los días, y se cambió a los zapatos de interior.

Kirishima seguía hablando de una y que otra cosa, de vez en cuando respondería o aportaría algunas cosas dependiendo de lo que dijera el pelirrojo y así, a paso ligero, fueron haciéndose paso en el mar de estudiantes, amplios pasillos y el ruido de la mañana.

Fue así, hasta que vio el tablón de anuncios estudiantiles, Katsuki siempre le echaba un ojo al tablón porque nunca sabía si hoy era su día de suerte y podía hacerse de uno de los recintos de entrenamiento más grandes para practicar con su particularidad, el año pasado solo pudo hacerlo tres veces y, pese a que fueron pocas las ocasiones en que pudo acceder al recinto gamma, Katsuki apreció el tiempo extra de entrenamiento y soledad que le daba.

Había más personajes secundarios de lo habitual hablando una y que otra cosa del tablón, otros se apuntaban rápidamente en la hoja de recintos disponibles (no podían escribir más de una vez su nombre para el mismo día y un máximo de tres veces para la semana).

De repente, excitado ante la perspectiva, ocupó su mirada amenazante y rellenó después de una chica con cabello largo y acuoso la hoja por la semana, ocupando el bloque de las 18:30 a las 20:30 el martes, jueves y sábado.

Kirishima hizo lo mismo, pero solo un día a la semana en otro bloque y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, el folleto más grande con la imagen del globo le atrajo la atención como una polilla a una ampolleta.

**INTERNATIONAL INTERNESHIP/EXCHANGE**

_Be the global Hero that you want!_

06 ABR – 27 ABR

**APPLY NOW!**

Lo había visto el año pasado, el cartel con las mismas palabras, pero con distinto diseño, en ese tiempo el solo pensamiento lo hacía reír con burla, ¿para qué irse de Japón si aquí estaba una de las mejores sociedades heroicas del mundo? All Might se encargó de construir un imperio de justicia que era envidiable en todo el mundo. Estudiantes de _otros_ países trataban de hacer un intercambio a Japón porque ellos eran los mejores.

—¿Bakugou?

—Nada, sigamos.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando la tentación latía fuerte en su cuerpo, Katsuki chistó sus dientes y siguió caminando. Él no correría de sus problemas.

Ni siquiera había pasado un mes de clases y la sensación de ahogo creía poco a poco dentro de su ser, Deku con sus tímidos acercamientos de pedir ayuda, All Might y sus lecciones que _eran_ , pero realmente _no eran_ lo que quería escuchar y el peso de tener un secreto tan grande lo estaban atrapando poco a poco. ¿Era esto lo que significaba ser un héroe?

Estudios heroicos tenía una simulación hoy y a todos los mandaron a cambiarse a sus uniformes, el camarín era un tornado de excitación y solo había tanto ruido que Katsuki podía soportar antes de empezar a gritar de la desesperación. Fue en esa caminata del camarín al simulador épsilon que el rubio se topó con Aizawa y Present Mic, no era poco habitual verlos juntos considerando que ambos eran amigos desde sus tiempos en U.A., pero sí era extraño verlos hablar tan serios en medio de la clase.

—... No es algo que podamos interferir, por lo menos no por ahora. All Might está buscando entre sus redes en el extranjero, pero...

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír antes de que Aizawa lo sintiera casi como un sexto sentido.

—¿Y los demás, Bakugou?

—Haciéndose las trenzas —espetó y siguió caminando no dejando entrever nada. No pensando nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, esa conversación volvió a ser relevante días después cuando Deku y él tuvieron una reunión con All Might quien lucía más agotado de lo que ambos recordaran.

—Tendremos que apresurar tu entrenamiento, jovencito, los problemas no se acaban ni pausan porque entraste a clases.

—¿All Might? —cuestionó dudoso Deku mientras Katsuki arqueaba la ceja igual de confundido.

—La liga de villanos comenzó a hacer alianzas con otros países y eso solo empeora las cosas. He tratado de hablar con algunos de mis contactos en el extranjero, pero… Las relaciones no están de lo mejor entre Japón y el resto del mundo.

—Tch, es obvio. Una de las razones por las cuales Japón tiene baja tasa de villanos es porque Japón es uno de los países con las fronteras más cerradas que existe. —Espetó Katsuki rodando los ojos.

—¡Exacto, Bakugou-kun! —aseveraba All Might—, pero es un arma de doble filo. Si bien impide que organizaciones delictivas entren y somos más estrictos sobre quién puede vivir en nuestro país, en ocasiones cuando la liga de villanos crece y comienza a hacer alianzas, es el mismo Ministerio de Héroes y Seguridad Nacional quienes impiden o ponen muchas trabas para la cooperación internacional, y yo soy uno de los únicos héroes que tiene fuertes lazos en el extranjero, pero debido a que me retire...

—Tus contactos poco y nada pueden hacer si no hay un puente entre Japón y el mundo —susurró Deku respondiendo el por qué la urgencia de All Might en entrenarlo pronto.

Japón se había aislado poco a poco del mundo y sus políticas de extranjería no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto.

Katsuki recordó los primeros años de All Might, cómo él se había ido a especializar a Estados Unidos y...

El rubio no dijo nada más, solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y pensar tranquilamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Después de clases, un 25 de abril Katsuki se dirigió a paso ligero al departamento de asuntos estudiantiles.

Le había tomado tiempo en decidirse si arriesgarse o no, pero al final de cuentas no era como si lo fueran a aceptar sí o sí, aún tenía una mínima posibilidad de ser rechazado y quizás eso fue lo que más lo hizo dudar, Katsuki sabía que no podía recibir otro rechazo, no cuando consideraban notas o fluidez en idiomas.

La gigante puerta de asuntos estudiantiles le dio la bienvenida y en recepción estaba una mujer con orejas extremadamente largas.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —le dijo la recepcionista apenas ingresó al lugar. Él solo pudo fruncir el ceño por unos segundos antes de decidirse, quería hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

—Vengo por las pasantías al extranjero. Ya llené el formulario y traje los papeles más fáciles de conseguir, quiero saber qué más necesito hacer para sacar el resto. —Gruñó lo más ligero que podía.

La mujer le pestañeó por unos segundos y luego le sonrió, el rubio no sabía que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta ahora, pero se relajó un poco más ante el asentimiento afable de la mujer.

—Por favor, entrégame tu identificación estudiantil y los papeles que trajiste —la mujer extendió sus manos y Katsuki, con un movimiento fluido, sacó la carpeta y entregó todos los papeles dentro de ella y luego rebuscó en su mochila por su identificación, pasándole todo sin siquiera decirle algo más—. ¡Perfecto! Espera sentado allí, Moriyama-sensei te atenderá en cuanto organicemos esto.

Katsuki asintió y sacó su teléfono para pasar el tiempo. Esperó los primeros quince minutos sin ningún problema, pero cuando el reloj ya marcaba media hora de espera, su paciencia comenzó a disminuir al segundo.

—¿Bakugou-kun? —interrumpió un hombre ya entrado en años, con una carpeta en su mano y mirando algo en ella para luego proceder a mirarlo a él.

—Sí.

—Por favor, sígueme.

Con un gesto claro, ambos caminaron por el pasillo más grande de la oficina. Cuando llegaron a una puerta en específico, el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y él solo pudo leer el nombre que aparecía en la puerta antes de entrar sin hacer ruido alguno.

Takahashi Moriyama: Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores.

Esto era, era ahora o nunca.

—Será una pequeña entrevista, espero que no te moleste, pero ni mañana ni pasado mañana podré atenderte porque tengo otras entrevistas con otros estudiantes.

—En lo absoluto, despejé la tarde por si acaso.

—Un chico precavido.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar su carpeta de lado y sacar otro montón de papeles.

—Dime, Bakugou-kun, ¿te gustan las frituras?

Lo que siguió fue la entrevista más extraña que haya tenido, pero entre la sensación de vacío que se había acrecentado en su pecho y las ganas de querer hacer algo para ayudar a All Might, Katsuki aguantó todo sin siquiera emitir un chasquido de incomodidad.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre seriamente, su cabello semicano lo hacía ver maduro. Movió un par de papeles en su escritorio y le extendió otro a él, los ojos negros del hombre lo miraron por unos segundos antes de decir lo que sea que quería decirle—, dile a Hawasaki-san, la recepcionista, que por favor te informe los papeles que te faltan.

Katsuki asintió y se despidió, salió de la oficina sin chistar y mientras caminaba a paso lento por el mismo pasillo en dirección a la recepción aprovechó ese momento para mirar el papel texturizado con solo el número quince. Supuso que no muchos estudiantes postularon a irse al extranjero, no lo dudaba si pensaba cuán pocos efectivamente _hablaban_ otro idioma.

—¿Qué papeles necesito ahora? —preguntó apenas llegó a la recepción, la mujer allí sentada parpadeó sorprendida ante su rápida pregunta y le sonrió más por cordialidad que por otra cosa.

Aceptó el papel que le había pasado el jefe de relaciones exteriores y asintió como chequeando una lista mental a la cual Katsuki no tenía derecho de saber.

—¡Perfecto! Son tres documentos, el primero es una evaluación física que te realizarás mañana, tiene que estar lista para ser adjuntada con tu ficha, así que te dirigirás a este centro médico y harás las pruebas necesarias. Los resultados nos llegarán directamente, así que no te preocupes por irlos a buscar; lo segundo es una carta de recomendación de un profesor, puede ser cualquiera con el cual hayas tenido clases o incluso el héroe profesional con el cual hiciste algunas de sus prácticas; lo tercero es entregarnos los exámenes internacionales de idiomas que hayas tomado, así sabremos si eres elegible para alguna de las escuelas internacionales que están con cupo disponible. ¿Cuándo podrás acercarte con esos exámenes?

—Mañana, ¿necesitan los originales?

—De preferencia, pero también pueden ser notariados.

—Mañana entregaré los notariados. ¿Dónde tengo que ir a hacerme el examen?

—Aquí —dijo extendiéndole un papel con la dirección y la orden de U.A. para hacerlos—. No tendrás que pagar nada y con esta ID —seguía hablando la mujer extendiéndole otro papel, esta vez con instrucciones y figuras— es donde podrás ver el estado de tu solicitud en línea. Sale en el portal del estudiante bajo el nombre de _Estudiantes internacionales_. No pierdas el papel, tiene tu contraseña y tu ID, no se te dará otro.

—Genial… Gracias —respondió un poco forzoso mientras tomaba el resto de los papeles que ahora tenía que completar, mas en la mente de Katsuki solo tenía un pequeño problema: ¿A quién mierda le pediría la carta de recomendación?

Salió mascullando por lo bajo, guardando los papeles en su mochila y arrastrando los pies, no tenía muchos días para ponderar esta situación y necesitaba _rogarle_ a un profesor para que escribiera cosas buenas sobre él, o por lo menos lo suficientemente relevantes como para dejar entrever que él era un buen candidato.

Y ni soñando se lo pediría a All Might, a todos menos a All Might, no sería como el idiota de Deku que esperaba que el rubio exhéroe le arreglara la vida.

No señor.

Cuando llegó a la residencia, Katsuki se dirigió directamente a su habitación para cambiarse, luego de eso se encaminó a la cocina a hacerse la cena, lo único bueno de vivir en los dormitorios era que no tenía que estresarse en pensar en comprar productos alimenticios porque la academia se los daba, aunque si quería beber una gaseosa o comer algo que se saliera de la dieta básica, él tendría que dirigirse a la tienda que estaba a unos pasos de allí.

Lo cual era un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo a esta hora.

—Escuchen, mocosos —la voz de Aizawa-sensei interrumpió los pensamientos de Katsuki y el rubio dejó de lado el cuchillo que cortaba prolijamente el nabo para mirar a su profesor—, mañana Midnight no podrá darles clases porque la llamaron a trabajar, así que Cementos la cubrirá por lo que queda de la semana.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde, dónde? —preguntaba la mancha rosa.

—¿Estará bien?

—¡Noooo! ¿Por qué me quitan lo mejor de lo mejor? —gritaba la pequeña plaga de Mineta.

Katsuki solo siguió en lo suyo hasta que recordó ese discurso, aquella conferencia de prensa, recordó las palabras que Aizawa había dicho a todo el mundo, y el rubio parpadeó.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Katsuki encontró que la residencia estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para caminar de su dormitorio al dormitorio de Aizawa-sensei, prefirió pasos ligeros y casi silenciosos a apurarse, sobre todo cuando consideraba que Todoroki estaba al otro lado de su muralla y rara vez algo el otro chico dejaba pasar cosas como esta, Todoroki tenía un ojo increíble para el detalle, incluso si algunas veces no comprendiera qué es lo que significa.

Bajó al primer piso, a el pasillo que todos los alumnos evitaban como la plaga y tocó la puerta que decía _Shouta Aizawa sensei_.

Sus nudillos tocaron la puerta con firmeza y esperaron a que el siempre agotado profesor apareciera entre la penumbra de su dormitorio, Katsuki guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y escuchó al hombre rumiar hasta que abrió la puerta y lo vio allí.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bakugou? —preguntó irguiéndose un poco más mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

—... Me preguntaba —dijo entre dientes tratando de ser cordial— si es posible que me pueda escribir una carta de recomendación. Busco ganarme una pasantía al extranjero y es uno de los requisitos.

Como Katsuki se lo esperaba, Aizawa-sensei arqueó una ceja y sus siempre presentes ojos rojos manifestaron su sorpresa.

—¿Quieres una pasantía? ¿Por qué?

Él lo había pensado largo y tendido, las mil y unas excusas que podía decir, las buenas razones, las mentiras más convincentes, pero Aizawa —muy para su sorpresa— era uno de las pocas personas a las cuales no valía la pena mentirles, porque él _realmente_ entendía.

—Necesito espacio —fue lo que dijo con un suspiro mirando a sus ojos para luego esquivar la mirada al suelo y encorvar un poco los hombros. No sabía qué más decir y el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Está bien. La entregaré directamente. ¿Fecha límite?

—Pasado mañana.

—Está bien, vete a estudiar o a comer —ordenó apuntándolo semiagresivo con su dedo y luego cerró la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Katsuki agradecía ese tipo de personalidad.

Una cosa menos que hacer, solo faltaban dos. Siendo honesto, él sabía que lo demás no sería tan complicadas, esa misma noche, le pidió a su papá que mandara a notariar su examen de inglés internacional y se lo mandara a dejar mañana lo más pronto posible, era el único que tenía que lo catalogaban como una persona «capaz de tener una comunicación satisfactoria con personas nativas».

Y fue así como terminó abril, con su solicitud en el portal de estudiantes bajo la glosa de _en curso_ y con un mes para resolver qué estudiantes se irían a quizás qué país. Lo único que tuvo que hacer en el portal fue seleccionar que país prefería, Estados Unidos fue el uno de los pocos que no marcó.

Fue a comienzos de junio cuando le llegó una notificación a su correo de la academia, era de esos típicos correos bots que solo mandaban actualizaciones, pero fue el asunto lo que le hizo estar entre excitado y preocupado: _Resultados de la postulación internacional – Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales de UA._

Estaba en clases, pero entre los gritos de Kaminari y la pelea de ética que tenían con uno de los profesores, Katsuki no pudo evitar revisar el correo.

_Estimado estudiante:_

_Usted tiene una actualización sobre el proceso de postulación en el portal del estudiante. Por favor, diríjase a la bandeja de entrada para ver el resultado de la postulación._

_-Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales de U.A_

¿Abrirlo o no abrirlo?

—¡BAKUGOU! ¡Sabes que está prohibido revisar el teléfono durante clases!

Y fue así como tuvo que esperar hasta fin de clases, y si él se demostró más corto de genio de lo habitual, nadie dijo nada, era común que actuara así por el cambio más inane en el día.

_Usted es elegible para las becas en las siguientes instituciones. Si acepta la pasantía en algunas de ellas, póngase en contacto a más tardar el 9 de junio con el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores en los correos abajo escritos._

_Los archivos adjuntos son los pasos a seguir en caso de aceptar e información sobre las instituciones disponibles. Si tiene más dudas, contactarse con..._

Lo aceptaron, fue aceptado.

Él, Katsuki Bakugou, fue aceptado en el programa de intercambio. Los nudos en su estómago que habían comenzado a formarse desde que le llegó el correo se apretaron intransigentes y excitados por la respuesta que leía.

Sus dedos navegaron rápido por la página hasta descargar los archivos y leer las instituciones que lo aceptaron y las agencias a las cuales podría postular para su pasantía.

**Australia**

Academia Heroica de Sydney. Agencias afiliadas: Hero Shoot, Hero Pinacle, Hero Dissendium.

Escuela para la formación de futuros héroes de Adelaida. Agencias afiliadas: Portal, Asscom, Mole.

[…].

La lista seguía detallando por país, escuela y agencias afiliadas y él solo pudo leer hasta entrada la noche toda la información que le entregaba U.A. sobre los héroes allí, los méritos académicos y todo lo que podía sacar provecho de la experiencia internacional, él era un hombre ambicioso y no esperaba menos de la escuela y agencia a la cual planeaba postular.

Y fue así como llegó a casi el final de la lista, donde el nombre le hizo arquear la ceja y la descripción de la agencia tachó todas las casillas de curiosidad que existían dentro de él:

**Inglaterra**

Instituto Heroico Omni, Londres. Agencias afiliadas: Moonstar, Prohunters […].

¿Quién carajos le pone a su agencia _Moonstar_? Por otro lado, Prohunters era un grupo de héroes totalmente su estilo, aguerridos, fuertes y todo lo que Katsuki buscaba, sobre todo si la agencia se llamaba _Prohunters_ , « _totalmente increíble_ », gritó su cerebro.

Solamente para reírse internamente, leyó la descripción de la agencia, pero lo único que decía en la corta frase que había allí hizo a Katsuki temblar de emoción: _Si quieres una frase inspiracional sobre por qué esta es la mejor agencia, anda Moonstar, ellos tienen la mejor. Nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo_.

– ᛃ –

—Me voy a Inglaterra —fue lo que dijo Katsuki a sus padres uno de los fines de semana que tenía disponible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su padre sorprendido por lo abrupto del mensaje.

—Me voy de pasantía, seis meses, a Inglaterra. Salgo en un mes.

—¡QUÉ MIERDA DE HIJO MÁS DESCONSIDERADO TENGO!

—¡CÁLLATE VIEJA BRUJA!

—¡Cariño, Katsuki, por favor! ¡No en la mesa!

—¡ES UN MALDITO MES, PENDEJO! ¡No tendré tiempo para comprarte todo lo que necesitas!

—¡Por eso no te lo dije antes!

—Tú, pequeño hijo de...

—¡Mitsuki!

– ᛃ –

Harry suspiró por quinta vez, la pila de su escritorio no bajaba y la puerta de su oficina no pasaba más de cinco minutos cerradas antes que uno de sus amigos o empleados ingresara pidiendo autorizaciones, dejando más papeles en su escritorio o pidieran ayuda por una emergencia.

—Si hubiera sabido que este trabajo era tan complicado, me hubiera dedicado a jugar quidditch —susurró para sí mientras volvía a leer otro informe.

—Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando decidiste abrir esta agencia, Harry —le recriminó Hermione desde la puerta con más papeles y su cabello aún más desordenado de lo que había estado en la mañana.

—Ugh... No si hubiera sabido que eran _tantos_ papeles. Ni siquiera he podido ir a las calles con tanto papeleo.

—Quizás por eso tienes tanto papeleo. La última vez que fuiste a vigilar las calles colapsaste el puente de Londres, Harry. Lo colapsaste.

—¡Lo arreglé!

—Después de una semana.

—Lo hice y fue más rápido que cualquier don y lo sabes.

—Solo... Sigue firmando. Esta tarde iremos al examen nacional de licencias a escoger futuros aliados, tendrán un simulacro no informado, así que no salgas a ninguna parte, no les hagas caso a Fred y a George —regañó siquiera antes de que él pudiera protestar, pero Harry asintió, él sabía cuán importante eran los simulacros, sobre todo para esta agencia.

Thunderstruck nació de la necesidad de Harry para la cooperación mágica-muggle. Desde el nacimiento de los dones en muggles, no tomó mucho tiempo para que la comunidad mágica pudiera respirar más tranquila y dar señales de vida ante muggles y la comunidad muggle, pero eso no quitaba que la sociedad estaba de todas formas escondida.

Los magos no manifestaban dones, era algo imposible por la genética, pero aún tenían ese temor de que la magia, en sí, era algo más poderosa que los dones si se entrenaba con fines destructivos, por lo menos así lo creían el gobierno muggle y mágico.

Cuando Voldemort regresó y trató de generar el caos en Londres muggle, los héroes trataron en más de una ocasión acabar con él, pero el hombre era una peste y Harry no tenía tiempo para sentarse a tener reuniones con el departamento de seguridad heroica y conversar del tema, _tenía que matarlo ya_ , fue por eso que esta idea nació Thunderstruck… Bueno, de eso y de un héroe que se pegó a Harry cuando Hermione, Ron y él se tuvieron que aparecer de emergencia en Londres peleando con mortífagos. Ellos eran una agencia que velaba por las relaciones de la comunidad mágica y muggle, que entrenaba y aceptaba a muggles héroes con gente mágica que buscaba proteger el mundo en su totalidad, Inglaterra como foco principal. ¿El único problema? Era una agencia muy secreta.

Tan secreta como lo eran las labores de los inefables y con tanto papeleo que llegaba a doler la cabeza. Tener amnistía era una cosa, pero tener que entrenar a todos los héroes en su agencia a actuar como vigilantes era lo que más costaba.

Principalmente, en su agencia había más nacidos de muggles y mestizos que sangres puras, en concreto personas que _sabían_ y habían crecido con héroes en las pantallas. Por otra parte, los héroes que llegaban eran los más curiosos de la comunidad, aquellos que no temían ensuciarse un poco las manos, reírse del peligro y aprender una nueva cultura solo para trabajar de igual a igual con la secretaria.

Era el pequeño paraíso de Harry, quien creció escondido detrás del sofá mientras Dudley chillaba emocionado cuando veía a héroes ganarles a los malos y lo orgulloso que estaba Vernon de su hijo, pese a que el hombre a regañadientes aceptara el don de Dudley porque ni él ni tía Petunia tenían uno.

– ᛃ –

Cuando Katsuki decidió irse a Inglaterra, nunca pensó que las cosas serían tan diferentes comparados con Japón, si bien todos los héroes tenían protocolos que seguir, los de Japón eran más estrictos y bastante… inadecuados en algunas ocasiones.

En Japón, por ley, los ciudadanos no podían utilizar sus dones ni siquiera en situación de peligro porque _podían generar más problemas_. En Inglaterra no y, por lo que se había enterado de una de las chicas en su clase, en la mayoría de Europa y Estados Unidos, la _defensa propia_ era importante y parte de la constitución de muchos países.

Quizás fue por eso que casi golpeó al taxista que guardó su maleta y, casi sin siquiera pestañear, levitó su maleta hasta el maletero y lo quedó mirando extraño cuando él, sin intención, comenzó a mascullar en voz baja.

Lo segundo que le incomodó es que allí poco o nada importara que él fuera uno de los aspirantes a héroes más fuertes de U.A, si no aprendía a cerrar la boca y a emitir su opinión de manera clara y respetuosa lo subirían al siguiente avión a Japón.

—Aquí no estamos para ser cuidadores de extranjeros, sino que formamos héroes. Los héroes inspiran, no asustan —regañó el profesor de ética cuando lo escuchó hablar en clases.

Katsuki se tuvo que acostumbrar a un montón de porquería inesperada, desde que a muchos le daba lo mismo si él prefería entrenar hasta las diez de la noche o que, irónicamente, él supiera cocinar de manera perfecta.

Era lo que él pensaba el sabor a libertad sabía: dulce y ácido a la vez. No había nadie a sus espaldas persiguiéndolo, pero también no había nadie quien interpretara sus comentarios, era lo que él pensaba madurez significaba y no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba este nuevo sabor a libertad. Sus exabruptos aparecieron ya más distantes, aunque su personalidad seguía igual de fuerte, él ya sabía que había comenzado a cambiar en U.A, pero ahora, recién después de un mes y medio de estar en Inglaterra, ahora por fin podía respirar tranquilo y pensar solo en sí mismo y en su labor.

Conexiones, él estaba aquí para hacer conexiones con héroes internacionales, fue por eso que cuando pasaron la hoja para el examen nacional de licencias heroicas, Katsuki nunca había escrito su nombre más rápido en su vida.

—¿Planeas quedarte, Bakugou? —preguntó su profesor en la tarde cuando vio su nombre y firma en la hoja, las clases finalizaron y el hombre de cabello cano y lentes lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Incluso con la avanzada edad en su rostro, Katsuki podía apreciar músculos definidos y la extraña textura de su piel.

Katsuki lo miró por unos segundos y ponderó su respuesta. Había firmado sin siquiera pensarlo, sin considerar que la licencia era para toda la vida y...

—Mi intercambio solo dura por seis meses —admitió algo enojado por no pensar en ello.

—Bueno… Puede que no te la den si seas un estudiante de intercambio, pero también es un buen momento para que otras agencias de héroes te vean y, ¿quién sabe? Te ofrezcan trabajo y hagan el papeleo por ti. No eres el primero ni el último héroe internacional en este país, Bakugou —y le sonrió. El profesor guardó la hoja en su maletín y se fue sin siquiera mirarlo.

Y fue así como se encontraba en un amplio complejo a las afueras de Londres. Le hizo recordar un poco a la licencia provisional que había fallado en U.A, pero aquí la licencia era el paso para ganar una práctica en una agencia y solo así sería validada por el período por el cual él se quedaría en la agencia bajo la supervisión de un héroe profesional.

Sonrió completamente excitado ante esa perspectiva.

— _Bienvenidos a la 120ª postulación para jóvenes héroes, más conocido como Examen de Licencias Heroicas grado A_. _Este es el primer paso para jóvenes héroes de una escala de tres exámenes. Con esta licencia, ustedes podrán optar a prácticas profesionales en agencias establecidas en el Reino Unido, podrán responder en caso de emergencia y es una licencia visada en los países aliados del Reino Unido._

» _Damos la cordial bienvenida al Comité Heroico del Reino Unido, al Comité Heroico de Europa y a las agencias que hayan decidido observar a nuestros postulantes. Muchas gracias por su presencia y esperamos encuentren futuros héroes que les ayuden y mejoren el futuro de nuestro mundo._

_» Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con la examinadora de este examen, señora Rose Fitch._

Dios, sí que se demoraban en iniciar el examen y, ahora que Katsuki se daba el tiempo de mirar a sus alrededores aburrido de tanto parloteo, se dio cuenta que el estadio era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado, con muchas más personas en las galerías y muchas personas con trajes.

—¿Es que esto es un show para ellos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño Katsuki a uno de sus compañeros, quien lo miró extrañado y asintió.

—Claro que sí. Es la única instancia que tienen para ver a los futuros postulantes, ¿cómo si no aceptan practicantes?

—En U.A tenemos un festival deportivo y nos llegan postulaciones.

—Guau, eso es genial —dijo la rubia de atrás—, ¿es así con todos los colegios? ¡Yo quiero un festival deportivo! —gritó saltando en sus talones. Katsuki frunció el ceño y negó.

—No, solo U.A.

—Espera… ¿Compiten solo ustedes? ¿Entre ustedes? —dijo otro compañero de curso, con el cabello rapado y ojos algo raros—, qué perdedores. ¿De qué sirve si es como competir contigo mismo? Aquí tienes a más de 10 000 postulantes a héroes con distintos dones. No sabes qué te va a tocar, es lo más real que vas a conseguir antes de hacer patrullas.

—Ya, no seas aguafiestas, Kid. Puede que no sea lo mejor, pero apuesto a que si fuera un festival deportivo con más escuelas sería genial. ¡Oh, oh! Podríamos escribir la idea y dejarla como sugerencia.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! Quiero patearles el trasero a los de la Academia Prohud.

—Solo lo dices porque no te aceptaron.

Katsuki tenía un grupo de compañeros que toleraba, era igual de variado a los amigos que tenía en U.A, pero algo en ellos lo hacía relajarse más, quizás porque ninguno sabía de su pasado ni de los errores que había cometido para llegar aquí, pero incluso así, el hecho de que lo arrastraran los sábados en la noche a bares le molestaba menos que la insistencia abrumadora de Kirishima en hacer cosas entre _amigos_.

— _No los abrumaré más —_ y fue eso lo que llamó la atención de todos los postulantes en el sitio—. _Un héroe debe estar atento a cada momento de su turno, un héroe debe tener convicción para llevar a cabo su labor, debe tener valor y, sobre todo, inteligencia. Les avisaremos cuando los cupos para la segunda etapa hayan sido completados. Buena suerte, postulantes_.

Y con eso, el suelo bajo los pies de todos se abrió dejándolos caer en al abismo.

—¡Mierda!

– ᛃ –

—Siempre es divertido ver cómo el comité se las ingenia para crear pruebas más alocadas que las del año anterior —dijo Ron mientras comía maní y miraba la pantalla interesado en lo que iba a suceder.

Harry hizo un sonido de aceptación y miró su teléfono buscando algo por internet mientras que Hermione ya comenzaba a tomar notas de cualquier postulante que le llamara la atención.

—Deberías prestar más atención, Harry.

—Prestaré más atención cuando comience la segunda parte.

– ᛃ –

Katsuki dejó salir un gruñido de frustración y pateo el suelo con desdén, si por un momento pensó que la licencia provisoria había sido algo difícil, es que no había pensado en cuán despiadados podían ser los extranjeros, aunque podía entender el por qué. La tasa de delincuencia era más alta que en Japón, por lo cual villanos o catástrofes podían ser más difíciles o recurrentes y… los muy bastardos habían abierto el suelo simulando un aluvión y, casi sin siquiera pestañear, poco menos de la mitad de los postulantes habían quedado heridos de gravedad por no tener buenos reflejos.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue una bienvenida —a su lado, la rubia Cecil le sonrió con un poco de tierra en sus mejillas y una rodilla ensangrentada, pero nada que fuese tan grave. No podía decirse lo mismo de Rob, quien quedó aplastado por una roca al empujar a otro participante.

—No duré ni cinco minutos —bromeo de su situación, pese a que Katsuki supo de inmediato cuán frustrado estaba al verlo rasgar el suelo con sus uñas.

—¿Dieron instrucciones? —preguntó uno de los postulantes a la derecha.

—Ninguna, solo palabras bonitas. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tenemos que hacer en este jodido hoyo —Katsuki miró todo el caos frunciendo el ceño, algunos postulantes ya estaban sacando a sus compañeros debajo de los escombros y luego, casi como una epifanía, recordó lo que la mujer había dicho: _Un héroe debe estar atento a cada momento de su turno, un héroe debe tener convicción para llevar a cabo su labor, debe tener valor y, sobre todo, inteligencia._

—¿Alguien aquí tiene un don para ver si el terreno es estable? —preguntó él en voz alta mientras miraba una zona lo más estable vacía.

—Yo no.

—Tampoco.

—Nay de los nays.

—Comienza a preguntar —ordenó Katsuki a los postulantes aledaños mientras, sin miramientos, se inclinó ante Rob y comenzó a hablarle.

—¿De qué nos sirve eso?

—¿No es obvio? ¿Dónde más dejaremos a los heridos? —dijo burlesca Cecil. Katsuki solo rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo.

Una escena de rescate, solo que en vez de ser _simulado_ era real. Había gente herida de verdad, podría incluso haber idiotas enterrados a metros bajo de él mientras buscaban un terreno estable para dejar a los heridos.

La primera media hora fue un poco desordenada entre ubicar a un idiota que tuviera un don útil para el terreno y otro mini sismo que movió más rocas, pero tras rescatar a algunos héroes, uno de los heridos tenía la capacidad de manipular la tierra.

Katsuki nunca se imaginó un héroe de rescate, pero también sabía que ante emergencias, poco y nada podía escoger y eso era lo que estaban midiendo ahora: su capacidad de reacción, toma de decisiones, cuán útil era él en este tipo de situación? Su don no era la más adecuada para rescates, pero sí que podía mandonear al resto de los idiotas si no se movían ni un centímetro para ayudar a los otros postulantes que fueron lo suficientemente lentos o desafortunados como para terminar aplastados por rocas o encerrados en cavernas.

—¡¿ALGUIEN TIENE UN DON QUE PUEDA HACER VOLAR COSAS?! —gritaron desde el otro lado de la caverna en la cual se encontraban y Katsuki sonrió macabramente. Él sabía hacer volar muchas cosas, pero todo dependía de la misión.

—Creo que puedo ser útil —le dijo al otro postulante con traje blanco y una máscara.

—Necesitamos que remuevan una porción grande de esta cueva, es mucho escombro y adentro hay otra persona que no puede salir.

—¿Está estable la cueva? Yo puedo hacer explotar cosas, pero todo depende de cuan estable esté todo allí adentro.

—No lo sabemos, pero tenemos a otro héroe que puede ayudarte. ¡Ven!

Resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperó en un comienzo, muchos de los héroes allí presentes estaban ayudando en otras zonas, alguna de las particularidades más aptas para este trabajo estaban con personas heridas, por lo cual limitaba cuánto podían hacer y Katsuki tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer explotar rocas con poco sudor y mucha creatividad. A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de alguien respirar más lento y gemir cada vez más bajo, lo que aumentó su sentido de urgencia en destruir todo, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso.

—¿Entonces solo queda esta roca? —preguntó el idiota con la particularidad de endurecer cosas a su tacto.

—Sí.

—Genial, te lo dejo a ti, me llaman del otro lado.

—Sí, como sea —dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver la mirada algo distraída del héroe que se fue sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Ahora que estaba solo, él podía ver que ambos habían ingresado más de la cuenta en la pseudocueva que habían ido cavando por lo que parecieron horas hasta llegar a la persona al otro lado.

—Cúbrete los ojos y trata de no moverte —fue todo lo que gritó antes de dibujar un patrón con su sudor en la piedra y comenzar a romper poco a poco la gran roca que lo separaba de la persona al otro lado.

Cuando el polvo dejó de volar y la tierra se estableció a sus pies, Katsuki solo vio una cueva más profunda, pero vacía y frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios pasaba aquí?

– ᛃ –

—Solo dos personas pasaron a la segunda etapa de nuestro examen —murmuró irritada Hermione—, así como vamos, nuestro sistema de reclutamiento es muy bajo para la cantidad de misiones que llevamos a cabo.

—Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a reclutar al nivel internacional —respondió Harry estirando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y haciendo sonar sus dedos. Ron miraba, ahora bebiendo una gaseosa, la pantalla completamente metido en lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

—Estos muggles sí que son creativos, aunque algunos algo tontos. ¿Por qué no comienzan a hacer una escalera para salir del hoyo?

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido indignado, pero nada pudo responder, era evidente que los postulantes aún pensaban que los iban a rescatar y no que tenían que rescatarse solos.

—A alguien se le ocurrirá. Solo espera y verás —espetó la mujer frunciendo el ceño, cosa que hizo a Harry sonreír y a Ron mirarla como si estuviera loca.

– ᛃ –

Por unos segundos, Katsuki pensó en marcharse de la cueva, claramente irritado por quien quiera que haya planeado esta broma, hasta que volvió escuchar la respiración ligera y los gruñidos de dolor en lo profundo de la cueva, la decisión la tomó antes de incluso pensar en pedir refuerzos y caminó en dirección a lo profundo de la cueva con cuidado, pisando ligero y tocando las paredes para saber si estaban firmes, camino por lo que parecieron minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, en el centro del claro no solo estaba la persona que él estaba buscando, sino una raro monstruo que le gruñó al aparecer.

—Ahora sí que estamos hablando —dijo apuntando a la criatura con sus manos y mirando de reojo a su alrededor. Furioso, el monstruo rugió batiendo sus alas y lanzando fuego por su boca.

El gemido de la persona le volvió a llamar la atención, pensando por unos momentos que la criatura la había herido, hasta que escuchó otro sonido, uno más profundo, era casi como un ronroneo de un gato, pero más suave.

En la oscuridad del claro, iluminado por un haz errante de luz, Katsuki se fijó en lo profundo de la cueva, en que la criatura estaba en una pequeña isla rodeada de agua y que... realmente todo parecía un nido. Uno grande, con grandes hojas alrededor de la criatura y ramas cubriendo los costados, la persona postrada allí se calmó ante la suave canción de la criatura hasta que dejó de quejarse y pronto, aquellos ojos afilados y amarillos lo miraron cuidadosos.

¿Cómo acercarse a una criatura que no hablaba y que hasta hace poco lo había intentado atacar?

Katsuki miró por todas partes buscando algo que utilizar, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa: ese bicho no se había movido en lo absoluto desde que él bajo sus manos, desde que él dejó de ser amenazante.

Sus ojos analizaron detalladamente la postura del animal, estaba sentado, aun confortando a la persona caída, pero no se movía de su lado y le miraba perezosa desde su nido, con pasos lentos y lo menos amenazante que podía aparentar, Katsuki caminó fijándose en las aguas con fondo cristalino y no perdiendo de vista a la posible y letal criatura que a veces movía sus alas para asustarlo, pero luego lo seguiría mirando cuando él se detenía y esperaba a que se calmara.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en eso, pero sí cuando llegó a estar tan cerca que cualquier error podía ser letal para él.

—Bien, bien, solo quiero asegurarme que la idiota esté bien —dijo más para sí mismo que para el animal, animal quien seguía viéndolo con perezosos parpadeos y grandes pezuñas, alas blancas y, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante parecido a una especie de caballo.

—Pasaste —el sonido de otra persona lo sobresaltó y de inmediato se puso a la defensa, sus manos lanzaron chispas más para avisar que para atacar, pero lo único que sirvieron fue para asustar al animal que ahora estaba a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres?! —gritó Katsuki sin bajar la guardia. En un momento así, una persona que a todas luces parecía civil no debería estar en medio de una cueva como si se tratara del centro comercial.

—Katsuki Bakugou, Japón, 17 años, estudiante de U.A., llegaste como intercambio a Inglaterra, buenas notas, tienes problemas con tu temperamento que han ido mejorando con el tiempo, profesor Catterburgh te recomienda como héroe de ataque y estratega.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó ahora más forzoso, su ceño se frunció y miró a la mujer sin siquiera parpadear, tenía una carpeta en sus manos, su cabello enmarañado y voluminoso le hacía pensar que tal vez tenía una particularidad relacionada con la electricidad, pero su vestimenta profesional y una capa dejaban en evidencia que era más de lo que aparentaba.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Torpe de mí, es que son tan pocos los héroes que pasan esta prueba que siempre me emociona conocerlos —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la persona a sus pies—, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Gracias por la ayuda —y como si se tratara de nada, la persona postrada se sentó y se estiró, una mujer que estaba sucia, pero no herida, con el traje de héroe roto, pero sin ningún daño.

—Siempre es bueno ayudarlos. ¡Llámenme cuando me necesiten! —la mujer acarició al monstruo y desapareció muy para la confusión de Katsuki y la sonrisa de la otra mujer.

—Si me sigues por aquí, por favor —dijo apuntando a la zona donde, irónicamente, ahora veía una puerta.

– ᛃ –

Thunderstruck, una agencia ultrasecreta que operaba a nivel internacional y que tenía sus propios protocolos le había extendido una invitación para hacer su práctica con ellos con el fin de después firmarlo como héroe.

Solo que no sería tan héroe, sino como un vigilante… ¿Héroe vigilante?

—Entonces trabajan al margen de la ley —pidió aclaración cuando la mujer con cabello enmarañado le extendió la invitación.

—Algo así. Somos una agencia establecida por el gobierno británico muggle y mágico. Somos como una agencia de héroes elite, pero que trabaja en la oscuridad para así evitar problemas y tener más espacio de maniobra con nuestras operaciones. Tenemos nuestra sede en Londres, pero trabajamos con diversas agencias del mundo. Secretismo significa un montón de documentos escondidos, protocolos más estrictos y misiones más peligrosas. Al ser una agencia con héroes y población mágica, las cosas pueden ponerse un poco… complicadas, es por eso que hacemos pruebas como la que tú pasaste. Nosotros necesitamos gente con instinto y resolución y usted, Bakugou, la tiene —dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

Katsuki sintió que le temblaba la ceja, su cuerpo cimbraba de ira contenida y...

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo era una prueba dentro de una prueba? —masculló con furia apenas contenida.

—¿Cruel, cierto? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado que seguía comiendo quién sabe qué cosa. En la habitación donde lo habían llevado solo había tres personas: Granger, la persona que lo había ido a buscar a la cueva; Weasley, el pelirrojo glotón; y un miembro representante del Comité Heroico del Reino Unido, quien se había encargado de decirle que todo lo que escupía Granger era verdad—, pero tienes que entender que la vida es cruel y no todos pueden hacer lo que nosotros hacemos —dijo con una sonrisa sabionda, casi como si él supiera que es mejor que el resto.

 _Agencia supersecreta_.

Gente con más poderes, más conexiones, ellos dijeron que tenían conexiones internacionales y... ¿No que eso era lo que quería?

—Espero que valga la pena.

– ᛃ –

Cuando Katsuki conoció a Harry, era ya dos meses después de aceptar la invitación para formar parte de la agencia. Al parecer, el héroe quien conformó esta organización era una persona bastante ocupada y que pasaba quejándose en su oficina por la cantidad de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. No salía mucho a patrullas, no comparado con otros héroes o hechiceros de la agencia, pero todos lo preferían de esa manera.

—Ruega porque nunca te toque, Harry tiene una suerte de los mil demonios, es por eso que Hermione trata de que no salga a patrulla, lo que tú crees es un simple robo a una tienda de ropa termina con una organización megasecreta que rapta niños de la India y los obliga a trabajar en una mina tejiendo bufandas y vendiendo sus órganos en el mercado negro.

Lo que Katsuki creyó era una broma de mal gusto, resultó ser cierto cuando Powergun, el héroe con quien iba a patrullar y entrenaba, le mostró el periódico con la noticia de lo que había sucedido. Una rápida búsqueda por internet demostró que era cierto y también que nunca nadie mencionó quién fue la persona responsable de descubrir a los villanos o nada.

Saber que el héroe principal de la agencia era tan _genial_ que olía el crimen antes de siquiera saber que realmente estaba allí le hizo preguntarse qué clase de don tenía, todo para resultar en un mago.

—Nosotros, los magos, tenemos poderes distintos a ustedes, los que poseen un don, pero eso no significa que todos podamos luchar. Tómame como ejemplo, si bien puedo defenderme y tengo una mente analítica, apesto en situaciones de peligro. Ron es un estratega sorprendente, pero no tiene instintos cuando se trata de una lucha espontánea. Ahora Harry… Harry nació para estar en el caos.

Y fue así como lo conoció, en medio de un caos.


	2. II

– ᛃ –

Londres no tenía tantos villanos simpletones, las cámaras de seguridad y las constantes patrullas de diversas agencias daban como resultado que la ciudad fuera una de las más seguras en términos de robos o asaltos, pero sí tenían una gran cantidad de villanos que eran parte de una red de narcotráfico o mafias que dejaba en vergüenza a Japón.

Y eran asquerosamente buenos escondiéndose que sorprendía a veces cuánto trabajo previo había que hacer para desmantelar una liga de villanos. Y Europa tenía montones.

Katsuki supo que algo andaba mal cuando todas las patrullas de la agencia se pasaron a la noche por el resto de la semana en diversos puntos de la ciudad, casi como si estuvieran buscando algo, solo que nadie sabía qué.

—Los instintos de Harry son locos —murmuró Powergun bostezando mientras caminaba por una desolada calle al norte de Londres—, pero prepárate para lo más loco que has vivido hasta ahora.

Fue allí, en medio de la patrulla, que Katsuki por primera vez se le cruzó la duda.

—¿Cuál es el nombre heroico de Harry? —todo el mundo en la agencia lo trataba por su primer nombre y Katsuki no se había topado con el hombre desde que inició esta travesía, Powergun pausó abruptamente su andar y lo miró sorprendido.

—¿No sabes le nombre heroico de Harry? ¿Qué te enseñan en la escuela? —farfulló sorprendido.

—No soy de aquí, idiota —espetó antes de siquiera poder controlar su temperamento.

Powergun se rio ante su exabrupto y asintió.

—Verdad, verdad.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Hero.

—Sí, cuál es su nombre de héroe —urgió aún más molesto Katsuki.

—Es Hero —dijo con una sonrisa graciosa Powergun.

—¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese? —declaró un poco molesto e intrigado. Generalmente, héroes escogían nombres únicos y llamativos, nombres que tenían que ver con sus dones, nombres que a la gente se les quedaran grabados en la cabeza.

—Bueno… Harry en su pueblo es conocido como _el Elegido_ o _el Conquistador_ , pero cuando una _misión_ salió mal, tuvo que rescatar a un montón de civiles y bueno… cuento corto, Harry realmente no escogió su nombre heroico, un niño le gritó «eres un Héroe» y desde allí, cada vez que ven a Harry en patrullas lo claman por ese nombre. ¿Sabes cuál es la definición de héroe? —preguntó como si no fuera mucho la cosa.

—Alguien que salva a otros sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Harry, Harry es la estúpida definición de _héroe_ —dijo Powergun como si le estuviera enseñando algo importante a Katsuki—. Trata de no olvidarlo.

Fue una explosión lo que rompió el icónico momento, un edificio entero se envolvió en llamas y pronto los gritos desesperados de civiles rompieron la tranquilidad de la noche.

—Y esa es nuestra señal.

—¿De qué?

—Ya lo verás. Espero estés listo para la acción, Ground Zero.

Powergun corrió como alma que lo lleva el diablo, Katsuki luchó por seguir sus pasos, la flexibilidad, estamina y poder bruto en las piernas del otro hombre eran sorprendentes, casi a la altura del cuatro ojos de Iida.

—¡No utilices tu don! Hay que moverse lo más sigilosos posible —le decía de vez en cuando el héroe cuando paraban en cada esquina y miraban de reojo para ver si había criminales.

—¿No es mejor llegar primero y evacuar?

—Nosotros no estamos para evacuar gente esta vez —informó Powergun con una sonrisa casi sádica—, se suponía que Hero estaba a cargo de la patrulla de este lado de la ciudad, así que lo más probable es que entremos en modo ataque. Deja que los héroes de otras agencias se encarguen de la evacuación.

Había tanta confianza en sus palabras que Katsuki no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo una persona podía tener la fama de que cada vez que todo se fuera al demonio era por el simple hecho de estar allí.

—Y allí está —susurró Powergun cuando la brisa caliente de las llamas junto a un crepitar furioso llegó a los sentidos de ambos.

La gente corría, había un héroe que evacuaba todo con prontitud, lanzando una ráfaga de agua cuando las llamas se volvían demasiado intensas, otros héroes saltaban con civiles en sus brazos desde el edificio, sirenas se acercaban furiosas a la escena y allí, dentro del griterío, las llamas, el crepitar furioso del fuego, los gritos dementes de un villano y el llanto, un niño gritó en medio del caos.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Hero! —había tanta intensidad en sus palabras, el deseo de ver a su héroe luchar, el grito desesperado de salvación, su cuerpo que temblaba, manchas oscuras en sus ropas, ojos llenos de lágrimas y sangre.

Katsuki lo negaría hasta su último aliento, pero cuando vio aparecer un hombre de la nada, casi como levitando con una sonrisa salvaje y ojos increíblemente verdes, él solo lo supo que aquel vengador era el héroe que todos aclamaban.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! Ahora, ¿por qué no vas donde Sprinkle para que te lleve a salvo?

Tomó al niño en sus manos como si fuera poca cosa y lo empujó para que volara en la dirección que él quería, era casi como ver a mejillas redondas salvar a personas haciéndolas flotar.

—¡Tú! ¡No tienes tiempo de salvar a personas, Hero!

Y lo que siguió fue la pelea más épica que había presenciado, a la altura de All for One y All Might. Había una gracia de guerrero en Héroe, con su capa flotando sobre sus hombros, cuerpo ligero, pero listo para atacar.

Él no le temía a los golpes, a la sangre, a los huesos rotos o a la apreciable locura del villano.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? —preguntó Katsuki en un susurro.

—Aún no, tipos como ese nunca andan solos.

Y como si fuera una señal, la calle comenzó a abrirse desde el suelo donde una pequeña armada de villanos apareció con distintos dones y distintas miradas de locura en su rostro, la sed de sangre se podía oler entre las llamas.

—¡Jefe!

—¡¡MÁTENLO, MÁTENLO!! —gritó el hombre desde el cielo que luchaba arduamente con Hero.

—¡Ahora! Más te vale no morir en tu primera misión que sale mal, Ground Zero.

Powergun salió disparado de su lado, golpeando sincronizadamente a dos villanos y el caos se formó aún más.

Llamas por todas partes, gritos, sangre y héroes de la agencia de Harry y algunos otros héroes se sumaron a la lucha. Katsuki nunca fue uno por negar acción, ocupando sus manos voló a la zona de conflicto y con una sonrisa salvaje se dedicó a hacer papilla a cuanto villano se encontrará en su camino.

Creyó que fueron horas, las sirenas y gente seguía caminando o corriendo de la escena, más de una vez Katsuki tuvo que recibir un golpe dirigido a un civil errante que acababa de escapar de las llamas, pero la masa de fuego negro que era el villano no cesaba de emitir desmanes.

Fue quizás cuando solo quedaban pocos villanos de segunda clase que Katsuki miró al cielo para ver la eterna lucha entre ambos enemigos, el villano y mafioso Hellflame y Hero, el héroe.

Katsuki ahora podía apreciar más cosas cuando estaba más cerca, como el traje de héroe del hombre, cómo la capa flameaba como una eterna bandera de guerra, como el sudor se mezclaba con la sangre, cómo los músculos se movían como líquido cuando golpeaba al hombre, como luces de colores y llamas luchaban las unas contras las otras para reclamar un ganador.

Katsuki se fijó en cabello como plumas desordenado, una línea que cubría su rostro a la altura de sus ojos de un color verde que no opacaba en lo absoluto esos ojos, boca fruncida por el esfuerzo, manos sucias y quemadas, pero incluso así él seguía allí de pie, luchando, corriendo, salvando.

—Es fascinante —le susurró Powergun a Katsuki, el hombre apareció de la nada, sucio, algo quemado en algunas partes, sangrando en otras, pero también atento a lo que estaba sucediendo—. Durante muchos años yo también admiré a All Might, hasta que conocí a Hero. Él es… increíble.

Como un rayo, el ataque final de Hero llegó, cayendo desde el cielo haciendo eco del caos a su alrededor y del villano quien se alzaba desde el cielo en dirección al héroe, era como esos finales de película cuando ambos series convergían en un punto y hacían estallar todo lo demás; Hero era un rayo que caía desde el cielo, juzgando y castigando, como un ángel vengador.

Katsuki nunca había visto algo más devastador y maravilloso a la vez.

Tras las ráfagas de viento que hicieron volar algunos escombros, llamas negras que crepitaron con ira que se apagaron paulatinamente y el tronador sonido de lo que ahora el joven héroe conocía como justicia, ambos héroes vieron cómo Hero se paraba herido, sucio, pero victorioso. Había cierta debilidad allí, como la imagen de una porcelana rota, pero igual de hermosa y llamativa.

Los pocos civiles y miembros de la policial local vitorearon felices por la batalla ganada, pronto los villanos comenzaron a ser capturados, grilletes especiales, cápsulas para encerrarlos y todo lo que significaba el proceso de captura y evacuación.

Cuando Hero se dio vuelta debido al grito de uno de sus ayudantes, la misma mujer que lo había reclutado con el cabello aún más enmarañado que nunca, Katsuki vio el minúsculo movimiento del villano a los pies de Hero y fue allí cuando lo supo, fue algo tan mínimo que muchos lo pasaron por alto, pero él no tenía instintos privilegiados solo por omitir ese tipo de cosas.

En medio segundo, Katsuki se encontraba aplastando la mano del hombre que la hizo estallar en llamas negras y vengativas, sus propias explosiones neutralizando el destructivo poder del don del otro y Hero mirándolo parpadeando como una lechuza, moviendo su cabeza dudoso por unos momentos y luego le sonrió. Solo así, Katsuki se dio cuenta del escudo que envolvía a Hero y su secuaz, la mujer que lo miró también parpadeando y luego le sonrió como aceptando la intervención pese a que fuese innecesaria.

—Como sea —con un golpe bien asestado, Katsuki dejó el cuerpo del villano caer sin miramientos al suelo nuevamente, esta vez sin posibilidad de despertarse y Hero lo miró de reojo mientras la mujer enmarañada y que hablaba rápido como Deku lo empujaba y revisaba sus heridas con una voz hastiada.

Más de cerca, Katsuki pudo apreciar ahora los ojos incluso más verdes y vibrantes de toda su vida, por unos minutos pensó verde es verde, pero los ojos verdes de Deku no podían siquiera ser una sombra de los ojos verdes de Hero.

Vibrantes, llenos de fuego intenso y avasallador, agotados, pero tan vivaces. Aquel maquillaje que cubría sus ojos como un antifaz no hacía nada para menguar el peso de su mirada, su traje negó con una tela similar al cuero, botas de combate, capa que seguía flameando sin parar como una clásica señal de victoria. Todo en él gritaba poder avasallador.

—Buen trabajo —fue todo lo que le dijo antes que Scotland Yard llegara a aprisionar al villano. Pelo enmarañado dijo algunas palabras por lo bajo que lograron que el otro hombre se quejara, el pelirrojo glotón llegó con manchas negras y parte de su ropa medio destruida y pronto todos estaban siendo revisados por héroes de rescate, algunos héroes se fueron en ambulancia, llegó el equipo de control de periodistas y cada héroe de distintas agencias comenzaron a aparecer o desaparecer según su utilidad.

Katsuki se subió al vehículo que lo llevaría a la agencia, siempre evitando a la prensa, incentivando a que Katsuki no dijera nada y se hiciera lo más pequeño posible. En menos de diez minutos, todos los héroes de la oficina Lightningstruck estaban fuera de la escena, incluido el mismo héroe quien con un simple saludo a la cámara que corría a entrevistarlo se quedó a medio camino cuando desapareció de la nada.

—Nuestro trabajo es salvar ojalá sin que nadie nos vea. Mientras tu rostro menos aparezca en la televisión mejor.

– ᛃ –

Fue cuando llegaron a la agencia que Katsuki comprendió a qué se refería Powergun y el resto de los héroes y administrativos de la agencia con que Harry era **don Caos**.

—Hellflame —comenzaba la presentación Cabello enmarañado— es un villano tipo A, a cargo de proteger y salvaguardar los cargamentos de lo que aún desconocemos están traficando. Según lo que pude recopilar, estamos frente a una red internacional de villanos. No sabemos sus objetivos, el tipo de cargamento o cuántos villanos de categoría A o superior están dentro de este problema.

—¿Se pudo encontrar un indicio de información? ¿Pistas? —preguntó la chica cuernuda.

—En la evacuación, antes de que todo se saliera de control, Knight escuchó decir a uno de los secuaces de Hellflame que, y cito, _el cargamento llegará mañana_.

—Eso nos deja poco tiempo para planear.

—Y para confirmar. ¿Cómo sabemos si no han movido el cargamento?

—¿De qué tipo de cargamento estamos hablando?

—¿Sabemos siquiera por dónde va a ingresar?

—¿Es un cargamento o un conjunto de cargamentos como la última vez?

Las preguntas se iban apilando y Hero, de la nada, masculló mientras bebía agua y miraba la presentación casi como intentando discernir algo. Katsuki poco a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas y mucho por hacer.

—¿No podemos pedir ayuda de otras agencias? —su pregunta parecía inocente porque el resto de los héroes en la mesa sonrieron casi con pena.

—Lightningstruck es una agencia que trabaja en secreto.

—Es un desastre, pero con los años aprendimos que es mejor no apoyarnos mucho en otras agencias o el gobierno.

—¡Corrupción! —gritó una chica de cabello increíblemente blanco y con grandes ojos.

—Llamen a Moonstruck —dijo Hero como si nada—, ella sabrá qué hacer.

—Lu-Moonstruck —chistó Cabello enmarañado un poco descontenta ante las palabras que dijo Hero— está en la selva amazónica buscando quién sabe qué cosa.

—Si ella hubiera _visto_ algo, ya hubiera llamado —manifestaba Glotón a Hero quien hizo un sonido de aceptación y se dejaba caer aún más en la silla.

—¿Realmente no tenemos ni idea dónde llegará el cargamento? —preguntó el otro interno de la agencia, era un estudiante de tercer año y su don era increíblemente apto para misiones de encubierto. Podía hacer su presencia tan visible u invisible como quisiera. No tan llamativa como le gustaría a Katsuki, pero útil en misiones donde el sigilo lo era todo.

—Mhm… Bueno, nos queda nuestra última opción.

Hero pronunció esas palabras como si fueran poca cosa, por unos segundos, Katsuki pensó en por qué demonios todos estaban tan desesperados en encontrar una solución cuando ya tenían una, pero el ambiente en la sala de reuniones se tensó en el mismo momento que Hero terminó de hablar.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y, como consecuencia, un sudor comunitario apareció en el rostro del resto de los héroes más un escalofrío que lo hizo arquear la ceja.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Estamos seguros que no hay _otra_ opción?

—¡S-sí! —tartamudeó Cuernos rubios—, una, ya s-saben, más segura —susurró al final, casi como esperando pasar desapercibida.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Hero a Cabellos enmarañados de forma tácita. ¿Quién lo sabía? Cabello enmarañado se llamaba así, según su punto de vista, Katsuki realmente creía que Cabellos enmarañados era un mejor nombre.

—Solo, por favor, trata, no sé… —pidió exasperadamente la mujer—, de no ser _tan tú_. ¿Es eso posible?

—¡Absolutamente! —respondió el héroe sarcásticamente—, no es como si no tuviera la opción de que todo saliera como yo quiero.

—Si vamos a ir por esa ruta —dijo en un carraspeo Powergun—, lo más… seguro es que Hero salga con uno de nosotros en vez de uno de ustedes —dijo apuntando a Cabello enmarañado y Glotón.

—Me duele decirlo, pero es cierto.

—Es una misión de sigilo, pero las cosas pueden salir mal. Equipos de a dos, un héroe de ataque y otro de sigilo que pueda asegurar el terreno.

—Dividamos la agencia en 3: infiltrados, soporte en terrero y soporte en oficina.

Era ver una tormenta extrañamente estructurada pasar, opiniones cruzadas, planes para una evacuación masiva, arsenal disponible, hospitales aledaños, permisos especiales para héroes de rescate y médicos que se infiltraban en _otras_ agencias, Katsuki miró todo pasar rápidamente, decisiones que solo se discutían por unos pocos minutos y algunas preguntas que le hicieron relacionadas a su don y habilidades específicas.

—Que venga conmigo —fue lo que llamó la atención de todos cuando estaban haciendo los equipos—, tiene instintos natos y creo que me puede seguir sin que me atrase.

—Es un practicante —anunciaba lentamente otro héroe, el que veía los avances de Katsuki en la agencia.

—Con mayor razón. Tarde o temprano, si decide quedarse, tendrá que acostumbrarse a esto, además, si alguien puede entrenar esos instintos soy yo. —Agregó con voz seria.

—Verás, Harry —carraspeaba Hermione—, no es que no creamos que Ground Zero no tenga esas competencias… Es que él… No es...

—No tiene absolutamente ni un miserable hueso en su cuerpo que lo ayude a hacer misiones de infiltración. El chico es más ruidoso que Ron comiendo snacks en reuniones.

—¡Ey!

—¡¿AH?!

Gritaron atacados el Glotón y Katsuki a la vez. Ambos se miraron serios, mas fue el pelirrojo quien se encogió de hombros admitiendo su inutilidad en ser silencioso, pero Katsuki no podía —en buena consciencia— dejar ir un comentario así.

—¿Es así? —inquirió arqueando la ceja Hero. El hombre lo miró por unos segundos—, ¿no puedes quedarte callado ni seguir instrucciones?

Era un desafío, Katsuki lo sabía, era la debilidad que Sero y Kaminari siempre le reprochaban tenía, pero nunca dejaban de explotar.

—Seré el puto amo de la infiltración —dijo dejando salir una pequeña explosión golpeando la mesa decidido.

Cabello enmarañado negó con la cabeza, algunos héroes negaron con la cabeza y suspiraron derrotados y Hero lo miró parpadeando lentamente, algo en Katsuki le hizo pensar que estaba buscando alguna cosa en él, porque su mirada no se separó de él por unos largos segundos.

—Vamos a ver eso.

Esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal, porque sin dudas era _feral_. Ni bien se hubo terminado la reunión, todos comenzaron a moverse en a sus zonas designadas, comenzando a alistarse para la infiltración.

—Solo para confirmar, ¿todos tienen listos sus trajes de infiltración? —gritaba Glotón desde la puerta donde estaba acarreando su propio traje. Contrario al traje que le vio ayer de color rojo y ribetes dorados, este era negro con algunos ribetes rojos, nada escandaloso, lo menos llamativo posible.

Donde antes los tipos de dispositivos que ayudaban a los héroes con sus dones eran grandes, coloridos o llamativos, ahora eran más pequeños, de colores neutrales, negros, ribetes con colores que los identificaban, con logos de sus identidades heroicas en sutiles colores acero o negros.

—¿Cuántas versiones de su uniforme tienen? —preguntó gruñendo mientras apuntaba a su casillero donde estaba su segundo uniforme, el de invierno.

—Mínimo tres: normal, invierno y el de infiltración. Nom tiene como cinco, pero eso es porque ella le gusta cambiarse de trajes.

—Ese uniforme no servirá, Ground Zero —bufó Cabellos enmarañados—. ¿Y para qué utilizas estas granadas grandes en tus brazos? Limitan demasiado tu movilidad y pesan un montón.

—Mi don es explosión, mi cuerpo suda nitroglicerina y lo activo con mi don. Dependiendo de cuánto sudor tengo es el tamaño de la explosión. Mis granadas ayudan a almacenar sudor y a no sobreesforzar mis brazos controlando la explosión.

—Demasiado grandes. Tienes que ir al departamento de innovación urgente y también ver algo con tu uniforme. Puede que no lo ocupes más que en nuestra agencia, pero no podrás ir con esas franjas naranjas y verdes.

—Que tenga capucha también —interrumpió Glotón mientras miraba su traje—, tu cabello es reconocible.

Y ahora cuando Katsuki analizó el resto de los trajes, se dio cuenta que todos tenían capuchas o máscaras que protegían aún más su identidad y cualquier cosa inherentemente más llamativa que el resto.

Dones del tipo mutación trataban de pasar desapercibidos con ropas más holgadas, pieles de colores cubiertas por un tipo de licra que se pegaba a la piel.

Los colores variaban entre grises a negros, azules marinos o verdes profundos.

—Mhm... —de la nada, Hero apareció mirándolo atentamente y asintió.

—Mione tiene razón. Vamos, Ground Zero, al departamento de innovación. Quizás puedan por lo menos darte unos dispositivos que cumplan la misma función y no sean escandalosamente grandes.

—Estos aguantan más mi poder —expresó enojado Katsuki cuando el trío de idiotas se negó a escuchar el por qué quería mantenerlos.

—Para eso está el equipo de soporte. Si algo pasa, ellos traerán y cuidarán de tus granadas gigantes y te las llevarán si fuese necesario. ¿Alguien más va?

—¡Yo! Quiero ver si terminaron con lo que pedí.

—Mi traje necesita una actualización.

La llamaron _Operación Valquiria_. Y en las siguientes 24 horas, Katsuki no solo tenía programado cuánto tiempo iba a dormir, sino a qué horas iba a comer y a qué horas iba a entrenar en un detalle impresionante.

Fue en una hora cualquiera, estaban a punto de tomar el té de la tarde —porque en esta agencia se tomaba el té a las 16:00 y ningún villano podía negarles la hora del té a estos británicos— cuando Hero pausó sus palabras al molestar a Glotón, fue medio segundo de risas y luego el hombre frunció el ceño, miró por la ventana y, como si la fiesta se acabara, todos comenzaron a pararse.

—Es hora de tomar el metro —lo dijo con tal convicción que sorprendió al rubio.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Fue cuando Powergun lo empujó en dirección a los camerinos para cambiarse que el hombre le susurró casi pidiéndole disculpas.

—Si Harry tuviera un don, este sería su suerte. ¿Sabes que la _suerte Potter_ es algo que está documentado?

—¿Qué tiene de malo tener suerte? ¿No las cosas salen más fáciles? El idiota paró en medio de la nada y supo dónde dirigirse —masculló irritado Katsuki.

—¿Sabes lo gracioso de la suerte? Es que puedes tener _buena suerte_ o _mala suerte_. Tú nunca sabes —Powergun le sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello cosa que irritó al japonés, pero esas palabras no lo abandonaron por el resto del día.

Katsuki abrió el saco que tenía guardado su nuevo traje, uno completamente negro, con cinturones negros, algunos grises oscuros, algunos ribetes anaranjados para manifestar su paleta de colores, pero nada exagerado. Los dispositivos de sus brazos fueron actualizados por unos más elegantes, más finos en sus líneas, con menos almacenamiento, pero mayor poder para darle estabilidad a sus explosiones.

Sus pantalones seguían siendo similares a los suyos, con menos bolsillos, pero lo que nunca cambiaría eran sus botas de combate.

En vez de darle la bienvenida a su antifaz asemejando una explosión, Katsuki se puso una chaqueta que lo tendría siempre en una temperatura apto para sudar, se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza y no pudo evitar admirarse en el espejo donde todos se estaban acomodando sus trajes, incluso Hero estaba allí, ayudando a Powergun con su dispositivo de la espalda y bromeando de vez en cuando.

Lucía bien, como la pesadilla de los villanos. La chaqueta se apegaba a su cuerpo como correspondía, pero eran las mangas las que eran holgadas dejando espacio para el equipo de soporte en sus brazos entrara sin problemas.

—Te falta algo —dijo Cabello enmarañado al verlo salir.

—¿Y tu antifaz? —preguntó Powergun mirándolo extrañado.

—Pues no cae con la capucha, mierda —dijo como si el resto fuera estúpido.

—¿Esas cosas que parecen aletas que salen por tu cabeza?

—Sí, son algo graciosas, ¿no es así Nom?

—Maaan, acuérdate que dijimos no molestaríamos al _noob_ por su uniforme.

—Ocupa esto —cortó Cabello enmarañado sin miramientos—… Es como una identificación de nuestra agencia en realidad.

—El objetivo de tu antifaz es por dos cosas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Glotón mientras él mismo terminaba de alistarse—, para ocultar tu identidad y para que el sudor no entre en tus ojos. Ese producto te ayudará.

Y ahora que lo veía, Katsuki podía apreciar que todos tenían sus ojos pintados en distintas líneas, como un antifaz, pero solo que era maquillaje.

Algunos tenían trazos más anchos, otros con más estilo, colores o diseños, pero era la misma línea que cubría los ojos.

Rojo escarlata para Glotón; almendra para Cabello Enmarañado; Verde para Hero; Azul para Powergun; y así sucesivamente.

A Katsuki le habían pasado negro.

—No sé cómo usarlo —susurró entre enojado y avergonzado mirando a la mujer que se lo había pasado. Ella solo lo miró y asintió.

—Siéntate, no sé cómo puedes ser tan alto a esta edad.

—Es porque eres una enana encubierta, Mione.

—Tú cállate —chistó la mujer— y tú, cierra los ojos, dime si te molesta al abrirlos o algo.

El pequeño tuvo era como una esponja en su piel e hizo dos rayas en su rostro cubriendo perfectamente sus ojos, cuando la mujer terminó, Katsuki lo abrió y vio al trío de idiotas mirarlo de lo alto.

Los tres lo miraron rato por uno segundos, hasta que Glotón chifló sin vergüenza, Cabello enmarañado se sonrojó y miró al otro lado y Hero parpadeó antes de sonreírle.

—No pensé bien en esto.

—Hombre, ahora comprendo cuando Ginny habla sobre tu traje de héroe, Harry.

—Tienes lindos ojos, Ground Zero.

Katsuki hizo el símbolo universal de _jódete_ con su mano lo que generó las risas de Glotón y Hero y el bufido de Cabello enmarañado.

—¡Es hora de irse!

Fue así como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse los pilló ya en el subterráneo. Hero decidió que caminar por las vías del tren era perfectamente normal y dentro de sus funciones y que, como consecuencia, caminar por vías electrificadas, túneles sinuosos y tuberías húmedas no era en contra de la ley sin antes avisar a la empresa o a la policía local.

Katsuki se había dejado de mentir hace algunos meses, tras hablar con All Might; tras intentar enmendar su relación con Deku; tras reconocer que su don no era el mejor de todos ( _en ciertas situaciones_ ), tras reconocer que, a veces, él estaba mal, era por ello que podía reconocer el momento exacto en que había un cambio en el paradigma y lo podía asumir como tal.

Cuando una explosión voló la mitad del túnel, unas criaturas aparecieron pútridas dentro de tuberías húmedas, cuando la risa aterradora de un villano hizo eco en donde ambos estaban parados, atentos, y el olor a sangre se coló por el aire, Katsuki reconoció que el nacimiento de un _flechazo_ se apoderó de él cuando la risa casi maniaca de Hero rompió lo tenso de la situación, cuando su silueta se dibujó producto de la tenebrosa luz verde del villano y su espalda, de alguna manera, le hizo frente a una de las imágenes que sabía le darían pesadillas en los días venideros.

—Así que será uno de esos días. —Susurró el hombre y Katsuki solo lo miró por unos segundos antes de empoderarse el también. Porque si Hero caía, Ground Zero se alzaría de sus cenizas.

—Espero que no molestes en mi trabajo, pendejo —espetó Katsuki más por romper el tenso silencio del preludio de una batalla que por otra cosa.

—Si lo hago, recuérdame que como disculpa te invitaré a comer —agregó burlesco antes de mirar al frente.

– ᛃ –

Katsuki no entraría en el detalle de las cosas, nunca fue bueno en ello, pero operación Valquiria abrió puertas a cosas que antes no sabía estaban cerradas.

Hero le debía una cena, cena que él cobró solo para molestarlo y noches comiendo se transformaron en tardes entrenando y noches comiendo; todo comenzó a mutar al ver los días pasar entre suprimir villanos juntos como un nuevo quipo o sencillamente trabajar en silencio.

—Me encanta tu honestidad… Podría ser mejor sin tu boca de obrero, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? No todo en la vida es perfecto.

Todo platónico hasta que no lo era.

—Apuesto que tu pinche escoba no puede ir más rápido que mis explosiones. El ganador cocina al perdedor, así que comeremos un curry _jodidamente ardiente_.

Todo era compañerismo hasta que, realmente, no lo era.

—Te gusta escalar, ¿no es así? Vamos a Escocia, te encantarán sus montañas.

Y sencillamente, Katsuki creyó que era rivalidad, cuando realmente no lo era.

—¿Qué mierda de movimiento es ese? Tienes que utilizar más tus brazos, idiota, cualquiera que sepa un poco de cómo luchar te sacará la mierda en menos de un segundo si te quita tu palo mágico.

Y todo lo que se volvió cómodamente agradable, pronto se convirtió en algo más.

– ᛃ –

No era como si Harry omitiera o pasara por alto a Ground Zero, en lo absoluto, solo que su actitud estaba — _¿Cómo decirlo de manera correcta?—_ por todos lados. Su personalidad no era la más agradable y Harry ya había tenido suficiente con Malfoy, mortífagos, fanáticos locos y villanos.

Por ningún motivo quería estar más de la cuenta con él cuando era tan ofensivo respirar cerca del rubio y, además, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, fue por eso que decidió dejarlo con Matt (Powergun), él tenía la paciencia de un santo y realmente enseñaba bien a los nuevos posibles reclutas y Nom se negó hasta el final de los días de «enseñarle a un mocoso sin modales» la profesión».

Matt era genial, Harry volvería a besar a Hermione y al pobre hombre agradeciendo por siempre que ellos eran los principales involucrados en la educación del japonés y Harry se dedicaría a leer los reportes y mencionar una y que otra cosa.

Incluso con esa decisión tomada, los reportes de Powergun y los análisis de Hermione, Harry podía ver lo que estaba allí, el hombre era una máquina para trabajar, demasiado agresivo en ocasiones, pero poco a poco los reportes de profesores de la academia, Powergun y Hermione dejaban en evidencia que, aunque le costaba, Katsuki lo estaba intentando siempre, a cada momento, luchando a regañadientes con sus propias debilidades y eso era algo que Harry sin duda podía reconocer.

No siempre salía perfecto, no siempre funcionaba, no siempre decía lo correcto, pero Katsuki nunca se rendía y seguía esforzándose para ser un mejor héroe.

Harry lo había visto en los camerinos, entrenando en el gimnasio, de reojo en una de las patrullas con Matt, comiendo en el comedor de la agencia y leyendo libros en las salas de reuniones cuando tenía que estudiar, si algo Harry no podía negar era que Katsuki Bakugou se tomaba muy enserio el trabajo de ser héroe.

La primera vez que realmente lo observó con detenimiento no fue en alguna de todas esas ocasiones cuando sus ojos vagaban buscando que hacer, sino cuando su simple compra de agua en uno de los tantos locales que habían allí terminó con un secuaz abriendo la puerta equivocada a la vista y paciencia de la persona equivocada —Harry— y todo se fue a la mierda.

Hellflame había dado la batalla de su vida tratando de asesinarlo y Harry peleó de la misma manera tratando de ganarle. En un momento de debilidad Harry hizo un movimiento común de su parte: dar la espalda, magos eran honorables en las maneras más extrañas —muy contrario a los villanos—, sobre todo tras derrotar a Voldemort, Harry había ganado mucha fama y si el mago o bruja se daba cuenta que no podía ganarle terminaba odiándolo en el piso. Mejor vivir otro día para intentar asesinarlo que morir como lo hizo Voldemort.

Villanos, por otra parte, eran _odiosos_. Atacaban por la espalda aun cuando sabían que no podían ganar y tenían una mentalidad más destructiva.

Fue medio segundo, sus instintos gritaron, sus manos se movieron, pero —al mismo tiempo— Katsuki voló de donde estaba al villano en el suelo inmovilizándolo con facilidad y con una rapidez que sin dudas sorprendió a Harry.

El mago ahora estaba curioso y él muy bien sabía que no había nada peor que estar curioso de otra persona.

Un Harry curioso era un Harry peligroso, muchos de sus más grandes aciertos y desmanes sucedieron por su incontrolable necesidad de _saber_ y _comprender_ por qué las personas estaban actuando de una manera u otra y eso fue lo que sepultó a Harry en esa misma misión.

Malhablado, explosivo y no propenso al trabajo en equipo eran cosas que destacaban en el perfil de Katsuki, pero con Harry era una cosa más nata, el rubio tenía instintos agudos y una buena mente a la hora de planificar ataques.

Tenía poder y su tren de pensamientos era claro. Katsuki se estresaba cuando las demás personas no lo seguían rápidamente, cuando no daban soluciones y se daban vuelta en un vaso de agua eterno, Katsuki era honesto.

_—Espero que no me molestes en mi trabajo, pendejo_ —le dijo con una sonrisa feral, rubíes por ojos y una determinación que el mundo no aguantaba.

Curiosidad era la némesis de Harry Potter y él lo había declarado hace años.

– ᛃ –

El teléfono volvió a sonar, ininterrumpidamente por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras Katsuki y Harry estaban peleando mano a mano, el rubio era una máquina en las artes mixtas y Harry era un escurridizo combatiente, lo cual sacaba de quicio al rubio.

Fue la cuarta vez que hizo a Harry pausar y a Katsuki bufar irritado. El muchacho revolvió su cabello molesto por la interrupción, pisoteando mientras maldecía a todo quien quisiera oír y buscó entre sus elementos el teléfono que atacó con brutales movimientos para contestar.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres, vieja bruja?! —gritó en el teléfono. Harry parpadeó sorprendido, pero su cuerpo se tensó aún más al escuchar la respuesta:

—¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE HABLAS ASÍ, PENDEJO ESTÚPIDO?! ¡Hasta cuándo me dejas hablando con tu maldito buzón de voz, hijo malagradecido!

—¡HAY GENTE QUE TRABAJA SU CULO Y NO ESTÁ SENTADA EN CASA VIENDO PROGRAMUCHOS DE MODA, VIEJA IDIOTA!

—¡TÚ MALDITO PENDEJO! TE DEBERÍA HABER BOTADO CUANDO TERMINASTE DE CHUPARME MI JUVENTUD.

—¡¡¿AH?!!

La conversación siguió por unos minutos más de la misma manera y realmente no era como si Harry lo pudiera controlar, pero su respiración se cortó y recuerdos que creía enterrados volvieron más fuerte que nunca.

— _¡Fuera de aquí, monstruo!_

_—¡¡Te doy comida porque soy bondadoso!! Un bastardo como tú nunca debió haber nacido._

_—Tu estupidez no tiene límites, debería haberte ahogado por compasión._

_—¿Por qué una familia como nosotros tiene que sufrir al cuidar a un raro como tú?_

_—¡¡TUS GÉRMENES ENSUCIAN MI CASA!! LIMPIA TODO DE NUEVO_.

Harry no lo había pensado antes, pero cambios de humor, malhumor y problemas para conectar con personas _eran_ señales de abuso. Personas que fueron abusadas no pueden establecer lazos de manera fácil, generalmente terminan distanciándose de personas y es difícil de entablar conversaciones con ellas.

Los gritos, los insultos, la incomodidad, todo estaba allí y...

Katsuki masculló y luego cortó el teléfono, respiró profundo, lo dejó caer en sus cosas y cuando miró a Harry el rubio estaba mucho más calmado pese a tener una tensión visible en sus ojos.

—¿Seguimos? —lo preguntó como si no acaba de suceder nada, como si fuera normal agarrarse a gritos con su madre, como si...

—¿Tu madre abusa de ti? —Harry nunca fue una persona de irse por las ramas.

—¡¿AH?! —esa fue la primera vez que Katsuki le gritaba a él evidentemente enojado y Harry frunció el ceño demostrando su poca tolerancia ante ese hecho.

Quizás fue el rostro de Harry que no manifestaba felicidad, él sabía que podía ser intenso cuando quería, pero el rubio bajó de inmediato su postura y masculló, soltó unas palabrotas bien escogidas y sus hombros cayeron como quien acabara de perder la final de un torneo.

—Hablamos así. Es... No sé. —Katsuki no hizo ningún gesto con sus manos, estas estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero los hombros enjutos, postura encorvada, la incomodidad visible entre lo que estaban hablando.

Algo allí no calzaba bien.

—Ven, hora de un descanso. Se me antoja algo dulce así que vamos a salir, lleva tu chaqueta.

Con un floreo de su mano, Harry quitó su sudor y secó sus ropas, hizo lo mismo con Katsuki quien frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de recursos, pero no dijo nada más.

La caminata fue incómoda, el rubio se separó del mago por un par de pasos más atrás, claramente tratando de distanciarse un poco para ganar compostura y a Harry realmente no le importaba, él también necesitaba alejarse un poco de la situación, comparar su vida con la de Katsuki no serviría en lo absoluto para la incómoda situación que se vendría, pero sin duda ayudaría como ejemplo para que el otro hombre no pensara que tenía que soportar dichos abusos, Harry lo ayudaría de ser necesario, todos lo harían, Katsuki solo tenía que pedirlo.

Era una cafetería mágica, una a pasos de Charing Cross. Desde que Katsuki decidió ser un interno de Lightningstruck le habían dado un amuleto mágico para que viera los monumentos mágicos, muy similar a los amuletos que Hogwarts le daba a los padres muggles cuando solicitaban su presencia en la escuela.

Allí habría más tranquilidad para conversar —y barreras protectoras en cada mesa—. El mundo mágico sabía que no debían molestar a Harry más de lo necesario, si bien las miradas cuando entraron siempre eran molestas, estrechar manos, sonreír forzadamente y responder preguntas inanes sobre cómo iba su día era lo habitual, en el momento en que Harry se sentó al frente de Katsuki en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería, nadie se atrevió a molestarlos de no ser por el mesero.

—Té para dos, variedades; y… ergh… ¿un poco de todo?

—Por supuesto, señor Potter —el mesero hizo un gesto y pronto ambos hombres estuvieron solos.

Katsuki lo miraba con sus afilados ojos sin perder ni un detalle de él, pensando en algo que solo él sabía. Harry lo miró de vuelta, notando ahora la postura más erguida, una faceta más a la defensiva, cabellos rubios que desafiaban la gravedad, « _rubio ceniza_ », se dio cuenta Harry cuando tomó cada detalle del hombre al frente.

Hombros anchos, pequeña cintura y 100 % músculo. Harry se había dado cuenta antes, los ojos rojos de Katsuki eran difíciles de omitir, sobre todo cuando al mago le hacían recordar a Voldemort, pero contrario a los ojos rojos brillantes, megalomaniacos y sádicos, los de Katsuki manifestaban distintas emociones, brillantes y con algo como _acuosos_ en sus colores, variaban de rubí brillante a carmín o escarlata, todo dependía de sus emociones.

Enojo o excitación; ira o desafío; determinación y pasión.

Harry no dijo mucho más, él podría no ser el hombre más paciente del mundo, pero sabía cuándo guardar silencio. Diez minutos más tarde la orden estaba lista, teteras con agua caliente, una variedad de tés a la disposición de ambos, distintos tipos de postres en una torre de plata y la inclinación de despedida del mesero que daba por finalizado el servicio.

Con un movimiento de su mano Harry alzó las barreras susurrando _muffliato_.

—Toma lo que quieras —señaló Harry apuntando a la mesa completamente llena de distintos tipos de cosas.

Fue por eso, quizás, que le sorprendió que Katsuki escogiera servirse té, té verde. Un tipo de té del que él no era fanático por su sabor fuerte, pero apreciaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Extrañas Japón?

Katsuki frunció el ceño ante su pregunta y negó lentamente.

—Cosas... Incluso con todo un océano de por medio, los idiotas no me han dejado respirar —por _idiotas,_ Harry entendía que se refería a _amigos_.

—Mhm... Pasa. Cuando me tomé 2 meses de vacaciones, Hermione y Ron no paraban de llamarme dos veces al día.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el rubio, su rostro demostraba cuán poco le importaba lo que estaba hablando por el momento.

—Libri y Stratego —clarificó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Katsuki volvió a fruncir no solo el ceño, sino su boca en un mohín como tratando de recordar algo antes de asentir y transformar ese mohín en una sonrisa algo salvaje.

—Cabello enmarañado y Glotón —clarificó el rubio como si hubiera resuelto un puzzle—. Seh, dan la vibra de ser unos preocupones y metiches.

Harry parpadeó por unos segundos y se rio, olvidando por un momento de sentirse insultado por el bienestar de sus mejores amigos. Él sabía que Katsuki tenía razón, Hermione y Ron no sabían cuándo darle espacio para pensar y sus sobrenombres eran características innatas de ambos.

—No puedo discutir eso. —Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor.

Katsuki le sonrió, esta vez más ligero, con un poco de arrogancia en su lenguaje corporal, pero nada a lo que Harry no estuviese acostumbrado.

—No que me moleste comer gratis —dijo el rubio atacando directamente el tema que los convocaba—, pero qué demonios quieres saber.

Harry omitió sus rudas palabras mientras lo observaba con detenimiento tratando de buscar la forma de decir lo que quería decir.

—Me gusta que seas tan directo. —Habló sin miramientos Harry.

—Me gustarías más si dejaras de irte por las ramas. —Contestaba Katsuki rodando los ojos.

—Tienes que mejorar en tu actitud. —Dijo el mago arqueando una ceja.

—Tu opinión la dejo en el mismo tacho que mi basura. —Masculló molesto el rubio. Harry arqueó una ceja ante eso.

—Si no fueras tan atractivo, nadie te soportaría. Tienes un palo atravesado en el… —su mano hizo un gesto obsceno lo que resultó en el sonrojo y el tartamudeo poco probable que salió del japonés.

Harry sonrió triunfante.

Las manos del mago se ocuparon en servirse su poco té, descansando un poco de lo tenso que era hablar con el rubio. Masticó un alfajor, bebió de su té negro y miró al rubio quien ahora —con un mohín— miraba a todos lados menos a él, las mejillas del otro muchacho seguían sonrosadas y Harry se maravilló ante aquella señal de inocencia que tenía el chico.

Recién recordaba que el hombre era un poco menor que él.

—A los seis años —comenzó Harry acomodando una pila de dulces en su plato— supe que me llamaba Harry James Potter. Para muchos tener un nombre es algo cotidiano, pero para mí era la novedad, algo único y sorprendente, porque durante los primeros 6 años de mi vida mi nombre fue _monstruo —_ puntuó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a esa parte de su vida.

Harry había hecho las paces con su infancia, sabía que no era la mejor, sabía que muchas cosas que le hicieron los Dursley no eran las correctas, pero la pelea entre _naturaleza_ y _crianza_ la ganó la naturaleza de su madre y padre. Harry era un buen hombre y con eso a él le bastaba.

— _Bastardo_ era otro y bueno… muchos más. Mis tíos se vieron obligados a cuidarme y me lo dejaban en claro cada maldito día durante 17 años. La familia que se suponía debía cuidarme, amarme, criarme, preferían verme muerto y… Ya sabes —dijo moviendo su mano como su no fuera de mucha importancia lo que estaba hablando—, abuso y todo lo que eso significa. A lo que voy es que si necesitas ayuda, te la podemos dar, no es una ayuda por tiempo limitado. Katsuki, ¿te abusan en casa? —preguntó Harry, esta vez con un tono de voz más bajo, esta vez poniéndole en su voz toda la intención e importancia que le había restado a la conversación hasta ahora.

Katsuki parpadeó lentamente, mirándolo y luego frunció el ceño, el mago no sabía si enojado o no, la expresión estándar del rubio era _ceño fruncido_.

—¿Q-qué mier…? ¡Argh! No —entre tartamudeó y gritó a la vez. Luego bufó, sus manos restregaron su rostro y Harry veía todo parpadeando lento, casi como bebiendo cada señal, buscando la mentira entre sus palabras, Katsuki parecía más frustrado que otra cosa—. La vieja bru... Ma... Mierda, ¿por qué demonios esto es tan difícil? —chistaba entre dientes. Harry lo vio tomar furioso su taza de té verde comprando tiempo para responderle, calmándose para poder hablarle.

Pasaron unos minutos, uno que Harry no rompería por temor a que Katsuki se pusiera más a la defensiva de lo que estaba, el chico era difícil de leer con todos sus cambios de humor y la espera, tediosa y tensa, valió la pena al final:

—Es nuestra relación, así nos… comunicamos. No es… ergh… Lo más adecuado, pero es como fui criado. Ella me dice mocoso desagradecido, yo le grito de vuelta a la vieja bruja. Así funcionamos —dijo intentado explicar la situación.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Es un débil… Digo, no. Papá sabe qué peleas pelear con mamá. No sé, su relación es sorprendente hasta para mí, no tengo idea qué mierda le vio _Too-san_ a la vieja bruja.

El gesto inconsciente de Katsuki era tierno, un rostro de confusión, como que realmente no entendía la dinámica de sus padres.

—La cosa es que _Too-san_ es amable… mucho. Trata de controlarnos, pero bueno… es demasiado _bueno_ y _paciente_ —esas palabras Katsuki las dijo como si lo atacaran personalmente.

Harry se lo quedó mirando por unos momentos, no sabiendo qué hacer hasta que recordó lo que Hermione la había dicho sobre abuso, sobre lo que él pensaba que era y lo distintos tipos que habían.

Se acordó de Malfoy y de Dudley.

Ambos amados por sus madres, ambos demasiado mimados, demasiado...

Harry quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró a Katsuki.

—¿Tu madre siempre te trata así?

—Tenemos el mismo carácter de mierda. Ella es temperamental, yo soy temperamental, papá es un santo...

—¿Sabías que tengo un primo? —dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, podía ver el rostro sorprendido de Katsuki al cambio de tema, no sabiendo dónde Harry quería llegar—, Big D. Es el hijo de mi tía, la que me crio. Big D era un niño regordete, un año lanzó una pataleta porque Vernon, su papá, no le compró un regalo menos que el año anterior. Tenía una treintena de ellos en la sala, enormes cajas con cuanta porquería te imaginas, pero eran menos que el año pasado.

» Tía Petunia dijo que no llorara, que le comprarían 2 más en el zoológico. Cuando teníamos 15, Big D golpeaba a niños pequeños en el parque, rallaba murallas, fumaba marihuana y quien sabe qué más… No era la mejor junta, era tan tonto que por muchos años tuve que sacar menos calificación que él en el colegio porque yo estaba _haciendo trampa_ , era imposible que tuviera mejores notas que el idiota de mi primo. Un cerdo era más inteligente que él.

Katsuki se rio ante eso y Harry le sonrió cómplice, puede que Dudley haya mejorado al final de sus días en séptimo año, pero no había sido ni un buen familiar ni compañero por muchos años.

—Llegaban reportes de la policía, reportes del colegio, quejas de los vecinos ¿Y sabes lo que decía Vernon y tía Petunia?... _Es imposible que mi Duddykins_ _haga desmanes, es ese otro chico_ , _mi hijo no tiene sobrepeso, mi hijo no tiene problemas de ira, mi hijo no tiene por qué tener un tutor personal_ … Nunca negué que Vernon ni Petunia amaran a Big D —susurró Harry recordando esos días, hasta podía cerrar los ojos y oler la fragancia de panceta en el sartén, el sonido de la televisión de fondo y las risas grotescas de Dudley—… era solo que era un amor malo. No es el tipo de amor que te hace crecer ni ser mejor persona.

» Cuando teníamos quince un villano estaba tratando de asesinarme y el gobierno lo negó, trató de callarme y mandaron a… unas criaturas a hacer el trabajo. Big D estaba conmigo, molestándome. Sus amigos huyeron cuando se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal y nos atacaron a él y a mí. Solo tras salvarlo, tras arrastrarlo a casa, él cambió… Comprendió la diferencia entre su estilo de vida y el mío. Desde los once años he estado salvando vidas, Katsuki; él desde que tengo memoria se dedicó a aplastar al resto con sus amigos, mismos amigos que lo abandonaron en momentos de necesidad y su primo, aquel que molió a palos y lo dio por muerto en más de una ocasión, fue quien le salvó el pellejo y lo arrastró a casa.

La voz de Harry se enronqueció, lo sabía, pese a que el mago no quería mezclar sus vivencias con Katsuki él necesitaba que entendiera la diferencia, quería que confiara.

El mago carraspeó, tomó un poco de té y trató de tranquilizarse, él sabía que la intensidad de su mirada era mucha debido a que el rubio se quedó callado, mirándolo atento y casi hipnotizado por sus palabras.

—… Hay distintos tipos de abusos, aquellos nacidos de odio, aquellos nacidos del amor. Big D fue un idiota hasta los 16 porque sus padres no le enseñaron otra cosa. No necesito que me des una respuesta ahora, solo quiero que sepas que _no es normal_ que te comuniques de esa manera con tu madre, no es normal que estés enojado todo el tiempo, no es normal que explotes antes de siquiera razonar. Puede que no sea tu madre la culpable, pero hay algo que te está haciendo ser así y si no trabajas en ello, tu deseo de ser un héroe sufrirá, a nadie le gusta un pendejo pretencioso, arrogante y agresivo los salve y les ordene qué hacer.

– ᛃ –

**REPORTE SEMANAL DE PRACTICANTES**

**ESTUDIANTE 11356-K**

**Nombre** : 爆豪胜 [Katsuki BAKUGOU].

**Nacionalidad** : Japonesa.

**Academia** : Instituto Heroico Omni.

**VISA:** Estudiante.

**Profesor tutor** : Anthony Catterburgh.

**Fecha de llegada** : **05/12/...**

**Observaciones** : Estudiante de intercambio de la Academia U.A, Japón. Número 2 de su clase. Signos visibles de problemas de ira y manejo de sus emociones. Fue secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos japonesa y rescatado dentro de un periodo de 72 horas. Se desconoce si siguió el protocolo de terapia. Véase **Anexo 3: Salud.**

[…]

**ANEXO 3**

**SALUD**

**Don:** Explosión. Estudiante secreta nitroglicerina y la hace explotar (véase **Anexo 1** : **Don** ).

**Estado físico** : 10/10.

**Enfermedades hereditarias:** ninguna.

**Enfermedades crónicas** : ninguna.

**Observaciones** :

  * Estudiante presenta signos de estrés postraumático no diagnosticado.
  * Estudiante presenta signos de problemas de ira sin tratamiento.
  * Estudiante presenta signos de problemas de manejo de emociones sin tratamiento.



**[Actualización: 09/19]:** Estudiante se acerca a Orientación Estudiantil del Instituto Heroico Omni para solicitar ayuda con respecto a sus problemas personales. Se le deriva a terapeuta.

**[Actualización: 09/27]** : Estudiante es derivado del terapeuta estudiantil a uno de la agencia heroica en la cual está como practicante.

**[Actualización: 10/11]** : Estudiante diagnosticado con _Trastorno explosivo intermitente_. Se estudia la posibilidad de que esté asociado a su don. Se ofrecen dos tratamientos no opcionales para su control:

  * Terapia con un psicólogo: estudiante tendrá que realizar distintos tipos de entrenamientos para aprender a manejarse de manera asertiva ante situaciones. Además, resolver posibles dificultades de expresión afectiva.
  * Yoga: realizar estrategias de relajación y técnicas de meditación que sirven para controlar impulsos.



**[Actualización: 11/25]** : Estudiante presenta señales de autocontrol y mejora de sus problemas de ira y manejo de emociones. Terapeuta señala que estudiante posee bajos niveles de autoestima, se profundiza tratamiento (…).

– ᛃ –

Se dieron cuenta que estaba enamorado en una tibia tarde septiembre. Katsuki miró cómo su helado se estrellaba en el suelo con su ceja tiritando de la irritación, Harry se rio por cuán hilarante era la situación mientras Ron se lamentaba la pérdida de comida.

Hermione solo se encaminó de nuevo al carrito de helados a comprarle otro al rubio.

Era doméstico, Harry encontró tierno el mohín que ahora reconocía como un _puchero_ por parte del otro hombre, Katsuki miró a Harry y le quitó el aliento ver los cabellos de Harry mecerse producto del viento, sus ojos brillar producto de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos y esa sonrisa traviesa que había comenzado a apreciar con el pasar de los días.

Katsuki sabía que estaba enamorado porque no podía dejar de mirar a Harry y pensar en _sentimientos_ , cabello revuelto, esmeraldas perezosas y músculos debajo de esa polera.

Harry supo que estaba enamorado porque le entraron unas ganas irremediables de besar esos labios y comprarle mil helados de ser necesario. En rubíes llenos de alegría, sonrisas producto de bromas pesadas, pelo desordenado por la siesta de la tarde en la agencia y tardes cocinando juntos.

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron carmesí.

Las mejillas de Katsuki explotaron de color escarlata.

Ron rio como demente al verlos hacer el ridículo.

Una Hermione recién llegada parpadeó mirándolos analíticamente con el helado en su mano y sonrió tétricamente.

Se casaron en diciembre justo antes de la gran pelea que lanzaría al estrellato a Ground Zero en Europa, justo un día antes de terminar con la Operación Valquiria.

El temor hacía cosas terribles y maravillosas a la vez.

– ᛃ –

_Terapia_ no era algo que Katsuki se veía haciendo nunca, el solo pensamiento de que él pudiera necesitar de _hablar_ o _pensar_ en hablar con alguien _quien no conocía_ sobre cosas que lo dejaban _débil_ (como un idiota) le hacía hervir la sangre.

No, _terapia_ no era algo que Katsuki hiciera porque quería hacerlo, sino porque algo dentro de él lo necesitaba, esa opción que antes se veía lejana y poco importante pasó a ser una necesidad impostergable. ¿No era eso lo que lo calificaba como débil?

No según su terapeuta, costaba un montón de huevos admitir que no estabas bien y, además, hacer algo al respecto y el hombre no se lo estaba diciendo a Katsuki para quedar bien con él, para alimentar su ego, sino porque era la verdad.

— _¿O acaso te fue fácil venir aquí, Katsuki?_ —le dijo con una sonrisa come-mierda la mujer. Cabello algo canoso y castaño, arrugas de edad debajo de sus ojos, algunas ojeras y un poco regordeta.

Le hacía recordar un poco a la madre de Izuku en sus manerismos, pero su boca era más como la de su madre.

No, no le fue fácil ir a terapia y sí, había necesitado huevos de acero para hacerlo y él no se rendiría, ¡Katsuki Bakugou no se echaba para atrás en un desafío!

—Emilia —saludó con una inclinación a la secretaria en la entrada de la oficina, una pequeña consulta sumergida dentro de miles de oficinas.

—Katsuki, la doctora ya lo está esperando. ¿Café, té, agua, jugo? —la chica podía seguir nombrando bebestible tras bebestible si no le aceptaba algo, así que el rubio asintió y dijo llanamente:

—Té.

Ni siquiera le dijo gracias, sino que se encaminó directamente a la puerta, la tocó una vez —era lo políticamente correcto por hacer— y entró sin esperar respuesta, después de todo, la secretaria le había dicho que la doctora le estaba esperando y no había necesidad en quedarse esperando como un idiota el «pase».

Katsuki tampoco se molestó en cerrar la puerta, sabía muy bien que Emilia entraría unos minutos más tarde con un carrito que tenía té, galletas y agua. No, su tiempo lo pasó en algo más productivo mientras la doctora hacía los suyo, Katsuki dejó su bolso a un costado de su asiento, sacó su teléfono y lo puso en silencio tras responder unos mensajes de textos, se puso cómodo e hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración para tratar de calmar el monstruo que se arremolinaba en su estómago, uno furioso e impaciente.

Cinco minutos y Emilia caminó con una sonrisa afable y sin decir nada, dejó el carrito allí, le sirvió un té a Katsuki y un vaso de agua a la doctora, vaso que puso en la mesita que estaba separarando a Katsuki y a la profesional, Emilia se marchó con su cabello dando un pequeño vaivén en su nuca y Katsuki dirigió su siempre aguda mirada a la terapeuta.

Un día más.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir? —le preguntó la doctora con una sonrisa maliciosa, un lápiz entre sus dedos, uñas perfectamente pintadas, un anillo de bodas en uno de sus dedos, no había fotos de familia o hijos en la oficina.

El héroe en entrenamiento la miró mordiendo sus labios, _«gobernar la bestia, gobernar la bestia_ ». Dio un rudo y corto asentimiento y respiró.

—Es d-difícil… Controlarse.

8 semanas de terapia por tres veces a la semana, terapia intensiva porque no tenía tiempo y porque realmente él lo necesitaba. Harry había tenido razón hace unos meses atrás, no era normal reaccionar como lo hacía y le era difícil controlarse cuando las cosas no iban de la manera que él quería, era difícil comunicarse de manera efectiva y saludable.

—Sabías que no sería fácil, tú sabes muy bien tu situación y cómo llegaste a mis manos.

Después de intentar explotar a dos terapeutas y el ceño fruncido de Hermione diciéndole que esta era su última oportunidad y que bien podía renunciar ahora y no, no le conseguirían otro terapeuta _bueno_ , sino uno que lo mantuviera en la punta de sus pies porque solo así él entendía, sí... Katsuki recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado aquí.

—¿Cómo van las clases de yoga?

—Me gustan —admitió en un susurro algo avergonzado, las nociones lentas, el autocontrol, saber lo que seguía y respirar se le estaba haciendo más natural.

—No me sorprende. Simple meditación nunca hubiera funcionado contigo, tampoco ejercicios de respiración, eres demasiado activo como para quedarte quieto mucho tiempo y yoga _es_ ejercicio y ayuda con tu flexibilidad.

—Sí, sí… ya hablamos de eso —respondió irritado el rubio moviendo su mano para restarle importancia a los motivos para hacer yoga, una disciplina que nunca pensó en que le interesaría en algún punto de su vida.

—¿Y Harry? —le preguntó la doctora arqueando una ceja.

Katsuki apretó los puños y los dejó ir lentamente.

—Ahí... No sé —la mano de Katsuki revolvió sus cabellos rubios de forma furiosos y luego exhaló tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresarse, solo que ninguna parecía querer salir de sus labios.

—¿Qué no sabes, Katsuki?

—SI vale la pena, si él vale la pena…

— _Si yo valgo la pena —_ completó la doctora por él mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno, el rubio odiaba cuando eso pasaba, odiaba ser leído como un maldito libro—. ¿Por qué crees eso? Si él no vale la pena, si ustedes no merecen una oportunidad, si eres tú el que no merece la pena. ¿Por qué?

Ojos azules le dirigieron la mirada, árticos, imperdonables y siempre atentos. Lo odiaba, Katsuki lo odiaba con su alma sentirse tan transparente en sus sentimientos.

Si había algo que la doctora había aprendido de él tras pasar tres sesiones en completo silencio es que Katsuki no era el típico paciente, sino que había que empujarlo, hacerle asumir sus sentimientos, hacerlo trabajar en ellos porque hasta ahora lo único que él había hecho toda su vida era omitirlos y dejarlos de lado sin importarle que lo estuvieran destruyendo poco a poco.

¿Poco ortodoxo? Por supuesto que sí, Katsuki estaba más que seguro que había un par de cosas salidas del libreto con su terapeuta, pero funcionaba y eso era lo que importaba.

—Él es un héroe profesional, con una carrera ya hecha en Europa —admitió el rubio mirando la mesa fijamente—, lo retrasaría, él se preocupa un montón por mierda sin importancia y...

—¿Y qué es esa mierda sin importancia? —lo interrumpió la mujer. Los ojos de Katsuki no dejaron de ver la mesa de centro.

Sus manos se apretaron entre sí, furiosas, el sentimiento en su estómago volvía a retorcerse furioso, ávido por ser libre.

—¿Qué es, Katsuki?

—… _Yo —_ susurró casi adolorido por decir esa palabra.

Él no valía la pena. Explosivo, difícil de trabajar, llevado a sus ideas...

Hoy era uno de esos días donde el auto-odio lo hacía querer vomitar, donde todo en él lo hacía revolverse de asco.

—¿Él te ha dicho eso? —inquirió la mujer siempre con el mismo timbre en su voz, pausado y en el mismo decibel, casi como si no le importara que estuvieran hablando.

—El idiota cree que soy la mejor creación desde el Internet —escupió el rubio con asco.

—Sin embargo, la vez pasada que solicité que él viniera a hablar conmigo unos minutos, Harry sabe muy bien tus problemas, Katsuki. Es más, sé que ambos van a yoga juntos. Él sabe que tienes _problemas_ y tú sabes que él también los tiene. ¿Eso lo hace menos digno de tu atención?

Todos los miércoles y sábado a las siete de la tarde era el cielo. Una sala con veintenas de personas, grandes ventanales y la sonrisa traviesa de Harry, ojos verdes y poses cada vez más raras.

Sudor, olor a incienso que no lo hacía querer vomitar como en un comienzo y pies que se tocarían de vez en cuando al hacer un ejercicio que pedía más espacio.

Los sábados eran el día favorito de Katsuki, tras yoga irían a comer, caminarían por un parque, contarían idioteces que habían visto y, si ambos no estaban muy cansados de las patrullas o trabajo de la semana, irían al cine o saldrían a un bar con amigos.

Amigos.

—Después de todo —continuó la mujer como si los pensamientos del rubio significaran nada—, Harry ha sido diagnosticado con baja autoestima y lo que se conoce comúnmente como una versión del complejo de pulgarcito, vendría bien con tu complejo de inferioridad y problemas de manejo de emociones.

Katsuki lo sintió como un ataque, sabía que era un ataque, pero el sonido de ira que salió de su cuerpo respondió más rápido de lo que él podía haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué? No entiendo gruñidos ni gritos, Katsuki. Exprésate con palabras. ¿Harry es muy complicado para ti? Te entiendo, salir con una persona con ciertos tipos de patol…

—¡Él está bien! —interrumpió Katsuki irritado—, ¡va su doctor, trabaja y siempre…!

—¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia? ¿Entre él y tú? Tú también vas a tu doctor, trabajas y siempre das lo mejor de ti. ¿Qué es lo que lo hace a él digno y a ti no?

Katsuki odiaba, odiaba, odiaba, odiaba, odiaba venir.

Pero era necesario.

Era imprescindible.

Era lo que tenía que hacer.

—No lo sé...

—Esa es tu tarea para la próxima semana. Nos vemos el miércoles. Ten un buen fin de semana, Katsuki.

¿Ya había pasado una hora? A veces se sentía una eternidad en el infierno, otras como una pincelada a lo que estaban por llegar.

—Y buen trabajo.

Le dijo la doctora cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

—Hoy siquiera activaste accidentalmente tu don, debes estar orgulloso de los pasos que has dado para estar aquí, Katsuki.

– ᛃ –

Mitsuki frunció sus labios y mordió el inferior mientras miraba ávida y sin vacilar la salida de embarques internacionales, en cualquier momento aparecería entre el mar de gente y las puertas automáticas el marido de su hijo.

_El marido de su hijo._

_De su hijo menor de edad._

_De su único hijo._

Dios, el solo pensamiento hacía que sus puños se apretaran y la ira bullía en su bajo vientre. A su costado, Masaru tenía el rostro más serio que podía vérsele tras años y años de vivir con ella y su hijo. El hombre era el ícono de la paciencia y amabilidad y el solo hecho de que su ceño estuviese semifruncido y no la haya tratado de calmar por los últimos veinte minutos hablaba de cuán infeliz estaba con toda esta situación.

No solo Katsuki tuvo el descaro de llegar casado, sino que lo informó cuando ya habían pasado como cuatro meses del suceso y sin ninguna foto o más palabras que _dennos una oportunidad_.

Nunca en su vida Mitsuki había visto a su hijo tan quieto, tan serio, era como un ultimátum y ambos lo sabían, Katsuki no volvería a hablar con ellos si no aceptaban al hombre que estaban por recibir, pero incluso así, la madre no tenía un gramo de músculos dentro de sí para aceptar esta situación _solo porque sí_.

Sin embargo, ella debería haberlo sabido, Katsuki era su hijo y si había una cosa que Katsuki no hiciera era _cosas a medio camino_. El idiota de su hijo no le había dicho mucho de su esposo, solo que era un par de años mayor, que era el dueño de su agencia, que se casaron tras un montón de situaciones que lo empujaron a darse cuenta de _sentimientos_ y que, hasta ahora, no se arrepentían de ello.

« _Harry es increíble_ », le había susurrado ese día a su padre y a ella, mejillas sonrosadas y la imagen de una persona avergonzada, Katsuki se veía tierno en el sofá, una imagen que ella recordaría por siempre porque desde que tenía diez, su hijo malagradecido dejó de ser tierno y pasó a ser una bestia.

Y eso los llevaba a esta situación, sin una foto y solo con las palabras sabiondas de su hijo de « _te darás cuenta cuando lo veas_ », como si el tipo saliera con un cartel de «esposo de Katsuki Bakugou».

Cartel no tenía, pero era solo verlo salir, allí en medio de un mar de gente un hombre medianamente alto —más alto que ella, Masaru y Katsuki—; cabello desordenado, gafas redondas como de hace tres siglos, pero que lo hacían ver bien; ojos increíblemente verdes; ropas cómodas y solo tuvo que verlo, llamen eso intuición materna, pero Mitsuki sabía que ese era el hombre que se había robado a su hijo sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Lo que no se esperaba era la sonrisa incómoda de un niño travieso, esa que ella reconocía bien, aquel hombre —porque era un hombre— le sonreía como dispuesto a aceptar un regaño de tres horas y no le apenaba en lo absoluto, era la mirada de un hombre que sabía la había cagado y estaba dispuesto a aceptar el castigo, pero no cedería.

Era un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

—Mitsuki Bakugou, ¿cierto? —una mujer estaba frente a ella. Probablemente la persona de recursos humanos.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —inquirió arqueando su ceja sin estirar su mano, a ella no la vendrían a comprar con palabras bonitas.

—El parecido de Katsuki con usted es imposible de negar. Disculpe, me presentó: Hermione Granger, relacionadora pública y amiga del idiota esposo de su hijo. Lamentamos mucho el inconveniente, solo tenga la seguridad de que de haber sabido lo que Harry planeaba hacer no lo hubiéramos dejado hacerlo. Mi novio, Ron, también amigo de Harry y quien los ayudó en esta idiotez; y Harry, el idiota que sabe hoy no habrá escapatoria. —Habló mientras apuntaba a los hombres recién llegados.

Eran palabras amenazantes, si Mitsuki podía decirlo, no hechas para apaciguar, pero más para echarle en cara a los hombres a sus espaldas cuán enojada estaba con toda esta situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi hijo no lo suficiente para el mandamás de allá? —inquiría más enojada ahora.

—Eso lo sabrán ellos. No, mi enojo es más por lo precipitado de esta situación. Solo llevaban saliendo dos meses antes de… que esto pasara. En fin, este no es el momento de discutir esto. Nosotros arrendamos un departamento en la ciudad, nos quedaremos en un hotel mientras tanto y...

—Katsuki dijo que se quedaran con nosotros —la forzada sonrisa de Masaru no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Harry, ahora el nombre tenía rostro, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Él entenderá, si ustedes son algo como Katsuki, sé muy bien que interrumpir en su dominio no es lo adecuado, hablaremos con él hoy en la tarde cuando regrese de U.A. Por ahora, si quieren, nos pueden acompañar al hotel y hablaremos más allí en el restaurante.

—¡Comida! —gritó Ron—, es un asco la comida en el avión.

—No de nuevo, Ron. —Masculló entre dientes la amiga de Harry, Hermione.

—¿Nos siguen? Allí podremos hablar en un ambiente más neutral.

—Por supuesto.

Muy pocas palabras, solo primeras impresiones que fueron hechas antes de conocerse, pero a Mitsuki no le agradaba ese hombre.

El camino al hotel fue silencioso por parte de los padres, pero el asiento trasero estaba lleno de « _¿Puedes por favor dejar de pisarme?_ » y « _Dios, detesto viajar por medios muggles. ¿Por qué no pudimos venir en traslador?_ ».

Por el espejo retrovisor, Mitsuki los vio a cada uno mandando mensajes por este, revisando cosas, incluso llamando a la agencia informando de su llegada y dónde se quedarían, Harry no se veía en lo absoluto incómodo en un nuevo lugar, pero suponía que los héroes profesionales eran así, siempre viajando, siempre atentos a los cambios del ambiente, siempre listos y predispuestos a un poco de riesgo.

—Llegamos. —Informó Masaru en el asiento de copiloto.

—Perfecto. Hermione, acompáñalos al restaurante, Ron y yo haremos el check-in y alistaremos las cosas. ¿En media hora nos vemos? No sé cuánto nos demoraremos en el mesón.

—Mientras tanto hablaré con la arrendadora avisándole que ya llegamos y estamos dispuestos a hacer la última revisión antes de firmar el contrato.

—Perfecto. Ron, las maletas.

—Sí, sí. Ni que fuera el botones.

Y se separaron como lo que Mitsuki y Masaru pensaron era una misión, sin cavilar, con el objetivo en sus mentes y dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para cumplir sus tareas.

Hermione los encaminó al restaurante apenas bajaron del auto, separándose sin pestañear del grupo.

De reojo, Mitsuki pudo ver cómo Harry le sonreía a la recepcionista y comenzaba a hablar con ella, rostro afable y sonrisa encantadora. Le mostró algo en el teléfono y pronto lo vieron desaparecer en dirección al ascensor ayudando a su amigo con las maletas.

Ambos se empujaron mientras caminaban como los niños lo hacían, haciéndose zancadillas y burlándose —por lo que ella podía suponer—.

—¿Desean algo de beber mientras esperan? —la mesera les sonrió y Mitsuki asintió, medianamente sorprendida por el paso del tiempo.

—Queremos un juego de té, galletas y... ¿Qué desean? —inquirió Hermione, su cabello estaba trenzado, pero incluso así, Mitsuki podía apreciar lo desordenado que estaba.

—Jugo natural de guayaba y agua de vertiente. ¿Masaru?

—Solo agua por ahora. Gracias.

Ambos padres miraron a la mujer teclear rápidamente en su teléfono durante unos minutos antes de que ella suspirara y lo dejara de lado para mirarlos. Ojos castaños, sonrisa estreñida y agotamiento en su rostro era visible.

—Lo siento por eso. Este viaje no pudo haber ocurrido en peor momento, pero Harry se negaba a atrasarlo más, no que ninguno lo quisiera, este… asunto es de prioridad para todos, sobre todo para Harry. Como podrán discernir, es difícil manejar una agencia cuando los tres salimos. Generalmente uno de nosotros se queda para mantener las cosas a flote, solo que ahora no se pudo.

—¿Tú y tu novio son qué?

—Ah, lo lamento. Yo soy la jefa de relaciones públicas y privadas. Ron es quien ve las misiones, la mente tras el esquema.

—¿Y Harry es el jefe de todo eso?

–Algo así, Harry se encarga de lo que todo héroe intenta hacer: salvar vidas.

Mitsuki abrió la boca para seguir preguntando cosas, pero fue interrumpida por Hermione quien les sonrió y volvió a hablar, esta vez más calmada:

—Sé que tienen un montón de preguntas de Harry, lo que pasó y quién sabe qué más. Harry lo sabe, es por eso que vinimos. Ni Ron ni yo somos capaces de mentirles sobre él, tiene un montón de falencias y virtudes y estamos seguros que querrán saber más de él y estamos dispuestos a compartir lo más que podamos sobre su relación con Katsuki a quien apreciamos mucho. Solo quiero que recuerden que no es necesario acribillarnos ahora, podemos acomodar días para reunirnos y hablar, todos juntos, solo de a uno, como ustedes quieran.

—Apreciamos sus palabras —interrumpió Masaru ahora más tranquilo— y me gustaría mucho poder tomar ese ofrecimiento. Tanto Mitsuki como yo estamos bastante preocupados por esta situación y nos gustaría solucionarla lo más pronto posible.

—Katsuki es un cabeza dura y no comprenderá lo que está haciendo hasta que le explote en la cara —murmuró medianamente irritada Mitsuki.

—Bueno… Eso puede considerarse así cuando hablamos de la vida diaria, Katsuki siempre ha demostrado ser bastante… ¿Directo? ¿Poco flexible? Cuando se trata de su profesión, pero con Harry… Las cosas son bastante distintas y llega a ser hasta graciosos. Tienen que comprender que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban desarrollando sentimientos el uno por el otro hasta que ya estaban allí, fue divertido verlos bailar.

—No me molesta si mi hijo se enamora de alguien, no me molesta que sea un hombre, no me molesta que quiera presentárnoslos —dijo la rubia golpeando levemente la mesa—, me hierve la sangre el hecho de que estén casados, de que no se hayan conocido bien, de que hayan tomado esta decisión a la ligera y de que no sé nada de Harry Potter —la mujer escupió el nombre como si del diablo se tratara lo que ganó el suspiro de Hermione.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

No pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que ambos hombres bajaran y pidieran algo para comer, ninguno había almorzado porque el vuelo llegaba en la tarde y tanto Mitsuki como Masaru tenían el estómago apretado por la tensión.

Harry era amigable, eso era claro de ver, pero Mitsuki no confiaba en rostros sonrientes, confiaba en acciones.

No pudieron hablar mucho, con el vuelo llegando a las 15:30, les dio las 17:30 entre el llegar al hotel, el check-in, almorzar y luego viajar de nuevo a la casa de los Bakugou para esperar a Katsuki quien ya había salido de la academia.

—Pensé que se quedarían en un hotel más cerca a U.A —dijo como si nada Masaru intentado llenar el vacío dentro del vehículo.

—Sería poco productivo —admitió Harry.

—Sí, tenemos que hacer un montón de visitas a propiedades e ir al ministerio —agregó el pelirrojo como si el solo hecho de pisar un edificio gubernamental significara una muerte prematura.

—Sí, bueno, por lo menos podremos probar distintos tipos de comidas aquí —Harry le sonrió a su amigo animándolo a ver el lado positivo.

—¿Ustedes cocinan como Katsuki? Hombre, él sí sabe hacer curry, no con tanto picante, pero Dios que sabe cómo cocinar.

— _You’re lucky, Harry, your husband can make you breakfast without setting the kitchen on fire_ —esa era la primera vez que Mitsuki los había escuchado hablar en inglés y de inmediato se dio cuenta que siempre estuvieron hablando en japonés.

¿Cómo?

—¿Quién les enseñó a hablar japonés? —preguntó la rubia, esta curiosa.

—Fue obligado —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Fue cuando intentamos...

—Forzamos, Katsuki no lo iba a hacer si no lo forzábamos a hacerlo —interrumpió Ron mientras Harry asentía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hermione bufaba al ser interrumpida.

— _Intentamos —_ repetía sin temor Hermione— que dejara de gritar cada vez que hablaba.

—Los vecinos comenzaron a reclamar porque Katsuki metía mucho ruido todo el día y no era sano que gritara tanto, ¿sabían que tiene la voz ronca producto de gritar tanto? Pobre hombre iba a terminar sin cuerdas vocales —rellenaba el pelirrojo como si nada.

—En fin, logramos que no gritara tanto —admitió Harry frunciendo el ceño—, pero comenzó a insultarnos en japonés, nadie sabía lo que decía, pero se veía tan feliz cuando hablaba en su idioma que ninguno le prestó atención hasta...

—… que tuvimos una misión con ayuda internacional y llegó una heroína japonesa que nos dijo muy apenada lo que Katsuki había estado diciendo todo el rato con una sonrisa.

—No me gusta que insulten a mi madre —admitió el pelirrojo.

—A nadie le gusta, Ron.

—Dolió más porque el idiota conoce a mi madre y le cae bien. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla gordita?

—En fin, luego _intentamos_ que dejara de insultar a otras personas cuando habla —agregó jocoso Harry.

—Es sano no hacerlo, tiene que ser capaz de expresar cuando está enojado sin tener que explotar cosas, maldecirnos o gritar.

—Nadie dice lo contrario, Mione —cortaba Ron.

—Sí, y aprendimos otro idioma. ¿No nos hace eso geniales? Nos demoramos poco.

—Lo que más me molesta es que hayan aprendido japonés que es un idioma con un alfabeto distinto y completamente diferente al inglés y no sean capaces de aprender francés. ¡Francés!

—Harry y yo somos geniales de esa manera. ¿No es así, Harry?

—100 % genialidad —dijo como si nada el de cabellos oscuros.

Otro bufido, risas entre dientes y pies que se pisaban en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Mitsuki solo afiló su mirada y analizó lo dicho, mirando cómo los niños a sus espaldas —solo eran dos años mayores que Katsuki, eran _niños_ todavía— hablaban como si no tuvieran preocupaciones en el mundo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Bakugou, Masaru y Mitsuki los dejaron entrar, pusieron la tetera, sacaron el juego de té, comenzaron a acomodar la sala de estar para recibir a sus invitados y en menos de veinte minutos, la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar a la persona faltante.

—Estoy en casa —informó mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Como un rayo, Harry desapareció de la sala de estar ganándose las risas burlescas de sus amigos. Mitsuki no escuchó mucho en un comienzo y eso la asustó, su estómago se revolvió ante lo que podía estar pasando en la puerta principal y, rápidamente, se encaminó a interrumpir la escena.

Y allí estaba el distintivo cabello de Katsuki presionado en el espacio del cuello y hombro de Harry, MItsuki vio el bolso tirado, zapatos ya en la entrada y una escena que gritaba _cotidianeidad_.

Harry le daba la espalda, más ocupado abrazando a su hijo y susurrándole quizás qué cosas a su oído, _un hijo_ que tenía las manos debajo de la polera de Harry, abrazándolo como si se fuera a escapar, necesitando el tacto directo. Mitsuki recordaba esos abrazos, mismos que Masaru y ella se daban cuando uno de los dos tenía que trabajar lejos de casa por más de un mes y la necesidad crecía rábida y profunda en su cuerpo solo saciada por tacto o calidez.

Katsuki dejó salir un gruñido y se alejó del cuerpo del mayor, pero su rostro no demostraba descontento alguno, sino esa emoción que le era ajena a Mitsuki asociar con su hijo: estaba avergonzado y hacía la imagen más tierna con esos ojos brillantes, mejillas carmesíes y un lenguaje corporal que era imposible negar.

Ella no estaba preparada para esto.

Cuando Masaru los vino a buscar debido al silencio que aún se podía escuchar en la casa —y eso no era común si Mitsuki y Katsuki estaban juntos—, el hombre solo pudo sonreír apenado a la imagen de su hijo y el rostro de descontento de Mitsuki.

—¿Té?

—Papá —saludó el héroe en entrenamiento mientras se alejaba de su esposo—. Vieja.

—Mocoso —saludó la mujer cortante.

—Vamos, Katsuki, hice tu postre favorito. ¿Cómo está la academia? ¿El entrenamiento?

—Bien, agotador. Los extras me están haciendo trabajar el doble ahora que volví, no es mi maldita culpa que no puedan funcionar sin mí —se quejó el menor de los presentes. Sus palabras sonaron rudas, pero el tono de su voz había perdido ese timbre que lo hacía sonar amenazante o molesto.

—Ya veo. ¿E Izuku-kun?

—El mismo inservible de siempre. Está tratando un nuevo movimiento, pero lo hace más estúpido de lo que debería hacerlo.

—Por lo menos lo estás ayudando.

Padre e hijo hablaron un poco más. Pasos más atrás, Harry miró la conversación algo más relajado. Katsuki saludó a Ron y Hermione con un leve asentimiento y no se sentó hasta que Harry tomó posesión de uno de los sofás en la casa. Los padres del estudiante se sentaron frente a Harry y pronto el silencio volvió al hogar.

Tazas de té repartidas, platos con galletas y dulces que solo eran consumidos por un siempre hambriento Ron « _¡Como cuando estoy ansioso, ok! No lo puedo evitar_ ».

Hermione carraspeó ordenando su bolso en su regazo.

Ron se atoró con un trozo de galleta.

Katsuki apretó sus dientes, Harry casi los podía escuchar rechinar.

Mitsuki no perdía de vista ningún tipo de movimiento; y Masaru, tragando casi dolorosamente, comenzó a reírse por la incomodidad.

Harry suspiró:

–Bueno, esto es incómodo.

Era como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitara Ron para romper la hilaridad largándose a reír, Hermione trató de ocultar su risa con su mano, pero no pudo hacerlo bien. Katsuki rodó los ojos, mas relajó sus hombros y Harry solo sonrió ante la aguda mirada que le lanzó la madre de su esposo.

Fue una larga conversación.

– ᛃ –

—Durante el resto del semestre tendremos invitados especiales —anunció con su voz siempre aburrida Aizawa.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién?

—¡Ohhh, noooo! Espero que no sea como el entrenamiento de rescate del mes pasado. _Pussy Cats_ no fueron para nada amables.

—¡Mt. Lady, Mt. Lady!

—¡YEAH! ¡Sorpresas!

—¡Compañeros, no interrumpan la clase! Aizawa-sensei aún no termina de dar información de vital importancia como es la identidad y el motivo de invitados especiales.

—Iida tiene razón. ¿Son héroes, Aizawa-sensei?

—Con tal que no sea una visita del departamento de relaciones públicas y estoy bien. Hombre, no es mi culpa que mis dientes sean puntiagudos y _causen temor_. ¡No me los voy a limar!

—¡Silencio! —gritó ya agotado el profesor.

Katsuki miró hacia adelante, ya sabiendo lo que se venía. Después de un mes sin trabajar para que se acomodaran al país, Harry y el resto del equipo ya estaba en U.A para cumplir la parte de su trato.

—Como iba diciendo —continuo Aizawa como si nada hubiera pasado—, tenemos invitados especiales. Escuelas como U.A y Shiketsu recibirán visitas de distintos héroes de otros países. Esto se debe a que el Comité Heroico Internacional firmó un programa con diversas escuelas de alta reputación en distintos países asociados.

» Dicho esto, no puedo enfatizar suficiente que esta es una oportunidad única y nunca antes realizada, así que _piensen muy bien_ cómo quieren verse ante héroes de calibre internacional y lo que quieren conseguir bajo su tutela. No sabemos si esto se repetirá el próximo año, así que más les vale aprovechar esta oportunidad. Están a meses de graduarse y esta es una ocasión para que agencias de otros países los vean.

El tono amenazante de Aizawa hizo que poco a poco la hilaridad diera pasó al razonamiento en la clase 3-A. Katsuki, por otra parte, suspiró un poco y movió sus hombros para bajar la tensión.

—Con eso dicho —continuó el profesor—, U.A tiene el placer de tener como invitados a seis héroes que irán conociendo a medida que ellos hagan sus talleres. En fin, ustedes ya están ansiosos así que solo los haré pasar.

Casi arrastrando los pies, Aizawa abrió la puerta, susurró unas cosas y entró con tres personas siguiéndolo a sus espaldas.

—Son parte de una agencia internacional radicada en Europa y...

—¡HERO! —gritó el idiota de Izuku en plena clase.

—Deku, sí, todos sabemos que son héroes y...

—Deku-kun no se refiere a eso —interrumpió Yaoyorozu mirando al trío frente al salón. Ojos fijos e impresionables.

—Hero —dijo Todoroki muy para la sorpresa de la clase—, el héroe. Ese es su nombre, el héroe capaz de salvar a millones de personas en Europa de un ataque terrorista, un héroe.

Quizás fue que, por primera vez, Todoroki demostraba ojos llenos de admiración por otro héroe que no fuera All Might o porque Yaoyorozu tenía la misma mirada, pero la clase 3-A pasó de estar desordenada y bulliciosa a una llena de admiración.

—Tan masculino —escuchó Katsuki susurrar a Kirishima—, su nombre es héroe, sabes. Como lo que intentamos hacer aquí.

—Como Todoroki muy bien aclaró, acá tenemos a Hero, el héroe; Libri, la castigadora; y Stratego, el táctico —el profesor dijo apuntando a cada héroe—, los tres héroes profesionales trabajan en la misma agencia _Lightningstruck_ en Inglaterra y toman casos de alto calibre a nivel internacional. En U.A no solo vienen a ayudar con sus propias enseñanzas, sino también a trabajar en lazos heroicos internacionales ante casos como ligas de villanos o mafias que alcanzan otros países. Si son afortunados, puede que les toque trabajar con héroes de otros países y esto les servirá como ayuda.

» Ahora, lo que...

– ᛃ –

No era que Katsuki odiara U.A… Odiaba su uniforme.

No. Ese no era el problema y el rubio lo sabía muy bien. No. El problema era más sencillo y a la vez más complicado de lo que le gustaba pensar; cuando él estaba en Inglaterra, la academia a la cual se unió era una especie de escuela-universidad. Héroes no tenían cinco años para aprender a ser héroes, sino que ingresaban cuando tenían quince años a un programa especial que dividía la carga escolar como U.A.

Clases normales de estudiantes de secundaria versus clases heroicas. Si bien las clases normales no requerían muchos informes y cosas por el estilo, en la academia de Inglaterra se dio cuenta por qué muy pocas personas realmente se graduaban del programa heroico. Era un infierno estudiar, hacer análisis, trabajo en grupos, presentaciones y, además, realizar patrullas y aprender a ser un héroe.

Katsuki lo amó. La independencia, cuán _adulto_ se sentía en un país que no lo vio nacer, cuánto importaba o _no importaba_ su opinión. Y en ese sentido de independencia (y no llevar uniforme en la academia) conoció a Harry quien lo veía como un héroe sin experiencia, pero héroe al fin y al cabo.

Iguales.

Harry lo veía como un igual.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba de vuelta en U.A, Katsuki era un _alumno_ , Harry era el héroe profesional —no él— y la brecha que antes se le hacía conocida y normal, ahora le era incómoda y molestosa.

—Un gusto conocerlos —habló Hermione y luego Harry y Ron saludaron sin pausar, respondiendo a preguntas que había escuchado más de una vez con información que ya conocía.

No obstante, Katsuki no debería haber dudado ni temido por esta brecha que se hizo presente en el momento más estúpido de su vida.

—Hombre, es raro verte vestido así —fue lo primero que dijo Glotón cuando lo vio.

—Como que Ron tiene razón… ¿Debería sentirme mal? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.

—¡No! Por Merlín, Harry, es el mismo Katsuki, solo que aquí le hacen usar uniforme. ¡Tú usaste uniforme!

—¡Sí sé! Pero... Es raro. Es por eso que no fui a terminar Hogwarts contigo, Mione. Sentía como que me quedaba muy chico. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pero para qué vas a ocupar el que te queda chico? Anda a comprar otro, ni que te faltara dinero.

—No se refiere a eso, Ron.

—¿Tú lo sientes, cierto? —le preguntó Harry mirándolo directamente—. Todo lo vivido, todo lo aprendido y de repente te quieren volver a meter a un molde en el cual ya no cabes. No sé cómo lo haces, Katsuki.

El rubio parpadeó lentamente y suspiró de manera sufrida, una mano se escondió en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la otra ocultó un poco su rostro.

Avergonzado.

—Es que eres un idiota. ¿Qué es eso de uniformes chicos? ¿Eres un maldito filósofo ahora?

Harry rio y Katsuki respiró.

No debería haber dudado en lo absoluto.

– ᛃ –

—¡Bakubro! —gritó Eijiro al ver a Bakugou salir con un bolso en la zona común, era imposible que el otro hombre lo evitara si el rubio quería salir del dormitorio.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Bakugou rodando los ojos y parando su lento andar a la puerta.

Eijirou estaba con Sero y, por el ruido que venía desde la cocina, lo más probable es que Kaminari estuviera _tratando_ de cocinar, de nuevo.

—¡Vamos a hacer una maratón de Xbox! —gritó el pelirrojo entusiasmado, puños en el cielo mientras Sero sonreía vengativo mostrando los controles.

—¿Y?

—¿Te sumas? No hemos tenido una tarde de descanso hace meses. Con todo eso del programa especial, rondas y ya sabes.

Eijiro se sobó un poco nervioso la nuca, hacía meses que el rubio estaba con una agenda de locos, entrenando, haciendo su práctica, estudiando, yendo a visitar a sus familiares porque algo siempre pasaba ahora en la casa de los BAKUGOU. El pelirrojo comenzaba a echar de menos los días en que quedarse una tarde jugando videojuegos en la sala común no era tan extraño como en estos tiempos.

Ahora tenía suerte si Bakugou decidía quedarse el viernes en la noche para salir a cenar.

—Nah, tengo que ir a hacer algo en casa —negó mientras seguía caminando a la salida para ponerse sus zapatos, zapatos que llevaba en la mano.

Eijiro suspiró y el rubio se giró un poco.

—El martes no tienes nada que hacer, ¿cierto? —preguntó ya completamente erguido Bakugou tras ponerse los zapatos.

—Sí.

—Bien. 16:30 en la puerta principal, pobre que llegues tarde.

Y sin nada más que decir, el hombre salió por la puerta acarreando su bolsa de entrenamiento.

—Hombre, ¡Bakubro es tan masculino! Todo _cool_ preguntando cosas como si no las supiera y mirando de medio lado. ¡Tenemos una _brocita_!

—Kirishima —dijo Sero casi como si el pelirrojo acabara de decir algo mal—, te hemos dicho que no le agregues _bro_ a todo. No es sufijo ni prefijo, hombre.

—¡Naah, hombre! Es masculino de lo más masculino —dijo negándole con la mano y corriendo al sofá para comenzar a jugar.

Solo que la _brocita_ era mucho más de lo que esperó en su comienzo.

Bakugou lo esperó en la puerta de U.A vestido como civil, tenía una especie de máscara quirúrgica, pero más agradable a la vista cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y, tras hacerle un poco de bullying, Eijirou se quitó el gel para dejarlo caer de manera natural y lo ocultó bajo una gorra que el rubio sacó de la nada.

—Y ponte esto —dijo tirándole otra máscara que, en vez de ser negra, era blanca.

—¿No nos vamos a ver raro los dos con esto en la cara?

—Nah. Es época de resfríos y es más común de lo que esperas ver en el transporte público.

Lo cual era cierto. Con distintos dones y mutaciones, que dos tipos caminaran con máscaras en sus rostros era lo más normal.

Se fueron hablando del entrenamiento en U.A, de las prácticas que ambos tenían (« _Fatgum es increíble, Bakubro, deberías unirte_ ») y rumores que se esparcían como pólvora. Se bajaron en el distrito comercial y caminaron un par de cuadras en dirección a grandes condominios residenciales, de esos que necesitabas una tarjeta para ingresar y no tenían recepcionista.

—Kirishima. —Habló Bakugou cuando estaban cruzando un parque.

No era habitual en Bakugou dudar sus palabras, su expresión semioculta tras la máscara previno que Eijiro comprendiera bien de qué se trataba todo esto, pero el pelirrojo esperó paciente hasta que el otro hombre decidiera hablar.

—Mierda —murmuró el rubio quien apretó su puño y lo dejó ir—, solo… No le digas a nadie lo que veas aquí. Y cuando digo _nadie_ , me refiero también a los idiotas que se hacen pasar por mis amigos. ¿Quedamos claros?

Eijiro asintió y sonrió detrás de su máscara, esto se sentía como esos juegos RPG donde tras pasar ciertos niveles y misiones desbloqueabas una historia importante del personaje principal.

Ahora ansioso, el pelirrojo siguió más de cerca al rubio quien se encaminó a uno de los edificios, puso la tarjeta en el lector y pasaron la puerta de entrada, misma situación ocurrió con el ascensor y luego estaban en el piso seis. Bakugou tocó el timbre, pero al mismo tiempo sacó las llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta como si fuera normal.

¿Cuándo se mudaron los Bakugou? Tal vez por eso su amigo salía casi todos los fines de semana.

—Llegué —le habló al gran pasillo, se sacó los zapatos y Eijiro se sacó la gorra, la máscara guardándolas apretadas en sus bolsillos y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos. Malditas agujetas que se hacían nudos.

Los pasos de otra persona resonaron, Bakugou avanzó un poco, pero no demasiado como para dejarlo solo en la entrada del departamento.

—Llegaste —esa voz Eijiro la conocía, solo que no esperaba oírla aquí.

Había terminado con una zapatilla, tenía el pie listo para sacarse la otra y allí, en la entrada, Bakugou no tenía reparo alguno de besar a alguien y...

—¡¿EH?!

– ᛃ –

Izuku debería haberlo sospechado antes, todo estaba allí, el extraño sonrojo de Kirishima, la actitud más madura de Kacchan (4 de cada 10 veces no explotaba por una estupidez, un récord) y las salidas continuas del dormitorio cuando su amigo de la infancia tenía un horario bastante estricto sobre dormir a la hora.

Kacchan estaba enamorado.

Quizás no _debería haberlo sospechado_ antes, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que Kacchan no había demostrado interés en _relaciones_ , sino que todo era ser un héroe, ser el mejor héroe, derrotar a los villanos y la lista podía seguir, pero todo era relacionado.

No obstante, algo dentro de él le recriminó sus pocas habilidades de observación, Kacchan había cambiado —eso era cierto—, pero había algo más en él.

El cómo cocinaba más tranquilo, las llamadas telefónicas en la tarde, el permiso de Aizawa-sensei de llegar los lunes por la mañana en vez de los domingos a las ocho de la noche, la manera en que se movía… Algo.

Todo gritaba que Kacchan había cambiado, ¿por qué Izuku no lo pensó antes?

Algo dentro de él se revolvió, no sabía qué, pero mirándolo ahora —semiescondido en un pasillo, susurrando cosas que no podía escuchar con una mediosonrisa y allí no había nada de espacio personal entre ambas personas—, Izuku podía ver que nunca antes lo había visto así… como si no quisiera moverse de ese espacio cuadrado, como si ya lo hubiera conseguido todo a unas semanas antes de la graduación.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Izuku a Kirishima quien estaba hace rato tratando de empujarlo en otra dirección.

—Seeh... Ergh, ¿no le digas a nadie?

—Por supuesto que no. Si Kacchan no quiere compartir su secreto aún no seré yo quien lo diga —dijo adolorido al otro hombre, Kirishima se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su respuesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Ya sabes cómo es él.

—¿Lo cuida? —preguntó el de cabellos verdes aun observando la escena meticulosamente como buscando señales de no sabía qué, pero solo encontró compañerismo y cotidianeidad.

—Se cuidan, es raro como los mil demonios, pero… Funciona.

—Eso es lo que importa. —Respondió Izuku encogiéndose de hombros.

Izuku debía admitir que la vista de Kacchan con Hero era atractiva en su contraste y… ¿Se atrevía a decirlo incluso en su mente? En su delicadeza.

Kacchan tenía esa sonrisa de ganador, pero sin ser aguda ni amedrentadora, solo feliz, como si la vida pudiera explotar y él sabía que era un ganador; Hero estaba con esa sonrisa que Izuku había aprendido a asociar con _caos_ , con una risa corrompida por adrenalina y el epítome de lo que un héroe era (ahora también comprendía por qué Todoroki-kun era tan directo en querer pasar tiempo con el otro héroe).

Ambos hacían una buena imagen, rubio contrastando con azabache, rojo y verde, piel nívea con la piel dorada de Kacchan, músculos pronunciados con unos más elegantes.

—Se ven bien juntos.

Fue lo que susurró Izuku antes de mirar a Kirishima.

—¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

—Ergh, no puedo responderte eso.

Kirishima tampoco tuvo que guardar el secreto mucho tiempo, solo tres semanas cuando los periódicos de Japón e Inglaterra tenían la misma portada, un comunicado con una foto en común, una fecha que Izuku sabía era falsa, pero una sonrisa que reconocía como verdadera.

**HERO ENAMORA A JOVEN HÉROE JAPONÉS Y LO TRANSFORMA EN SU ESPOSO TRAS UNA ESCANDALOSA SERIE DE EVENTOS**

**GROUND ZERO LOGRA CONQUISTAR AL HÉROE SOLTERO MÁS CODICIADO DE TODA EUROPA**

O el titular favorito de Izuku:

**«FUE LO MÁS VERGONZOSO QUE ME HA TOCADO VER»** _DICE HÉROE PROFESIONAL STRATEGO HABLANDO SOBRE EL MATRIMONIO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO Y HÉROE, HERO._

En una entrevista en directo, al héroe profesional Stratego le preguntaron sobre el matrimonio de su reconocido mejor amigo y respondió con lo siguiente (audio): _«Fue lo más vergonzoso que me tocó ver, ambos eran unos idiotas. Harry una vez intentó darle flores a Katsuki quien las explotó sin querer, estaba tan nervioso que activó su don. Harry pensó que no le gustaron las flores y no se hablaron por una semana (risas)… Oh, mierda, no debería haber dicho eso, ¡Katsuki me matará! No publiques eso…_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hizo muy feliz leerlos. Lo prometido es deuda: siguiente capítulo y terminamos. 
> 
> Por ahora estoy trabajando en diversos proyectos, avanzo algunos, ideo otros, pero este fue el único que nació furiosamente y me obligó a terminarlo. Como consecuencia, tengo tres proyectos de interés ahora. ¿Les gusta un Shouto/Harry? Estaba escribiendo otro, pero lol, una noche cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir me vino otra idea y fue como «DIOOOOOOOOOOS ¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes!» tipo de idea, así que seh.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este fic, si fue así, no se olviden de comentar ;)
> 
> Cosas que quise interpretar:
> 
> 1) El crecimiento emocional de Katsuki. Al comienzo del anime/manga no era mi personaje favorito, pero es uno de los personajes que tiene mayor crecimiento a lo largo de la saga y quise honrar eso. Katsuki sigue siendo Katsuki, pero quería darle un grado de madurez en su personalidad.
> 
> 2) Lo salvaje que puede ser Harry. Creo que Katsuki nunca podría enamorarse de alguien si no es salvaje, así que quise darle otro fanon a mi Harry.
> 
> 3) Diversos puntos de vista de una relación y como esta evoluciona: había querido jugar con esta idea tipo 5+1, pero orientado a distintos POVs y salió esta. Tenemos distintos puntos de vista siendo el de Katsuki el central.
> 
> Ya saben, ¿les gusta mis crossover? ¡Regálenme un comentario! Pónganme en alertas porque crossover de Harry Potter/Otro fandom son mis favoritos. Como dato extra, cree un tumblr para poder recomendar crossovers slash de Harry Potter, si quieren, le dan seguir a hp-xover-fics. Estoy agregando cosas cuando tengo tiempo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme hasta aquí! Y por sus comentarios y favoritos. Love you guys, hope to see you in my next project! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> _-Derwyd_

**Author's Note:**

> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> ¡Es un Two-shot! Amo esta pairing, no sé por qué. Si les gustó, ya saben dónde decirme (¡Comenten! Adoro leerlos). Agradezco de antemano cualquier kudo, bookmark, comentario, suscripción que le hagan a este fic. 
> 
> -Derwyd


End file.
